


정원

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 아나킨 스카이워커와 엮이면 간단한 일은 없다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838126) by [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad). 

대 공화국군 501대대의 캡틴 렉스는 그가 복무하는 순양전함의 넓은 복도를 한가로이 걸으며 완벽한 아침을 만끽했다. 분리주의자들이 심어놨던 저 아래 행성의 독재자는, 거대한 전함 두 척이 도착해 궁전에서도 훤히 보일 만큼 낮은 상공을 유유히 떠다닌 것에 자극을 받았는지, 이틀 전 행성을 포기하고 달아나버렸다. 전투조차도 필요 없었다.

그의 대원들 중 사상자는 없고, 본인도 어떠한 부상도 없었으며, 어제는 지역민들이 선물로 가득 찬 화물선을 올려 보내 그들의 원조에 감사를 표했다.

선물의 대부분을 차지한 먹거리들은 곧장 조리실로 전달됐고, 이다음 몇 번의 식사 때 등장할 것이었다. 그밖에 남은 두세 개의 궤짝에는 굵직한 술병들이 들어있었다. 마시는 동안 즐거운 시간을 보내는 동시에 뇌세포를 파괴할 수 있는 이 행성만의 특별한 무언가가 병 속에서 찰랑거렸다. 렉스가 네고시에이터호에 올라있는 그의 형제 코디와 함께 못 본 척 딴청을 피울 동안, 술병들은 전부 사라졌다.

오늘 아침 렉스가 교대를 위해 일어났을 때, 아크 트루퍼 파이브스가 병사 쿼터들 사이로 짐수레를 끌며 꼭 어제의 그것처럼 보이는 수상쩍은 병을 분대장들에게 하나씩 넘겨주고 있었다. 맞춤형 인신 공격을 덕담처럼 건네며 말이다. 렉스는 한 병을 얻기 위해 손을 내밀고 기다렸다. 파이브스가 삐걱삐걱 짐수레를 끌고 그의 앞에 섰을 때 그는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 씩 웃었다.

“나한테도 머저리라는 소리를 할 참인가, 트루퍼?”

“뭐, 절 501대대에 받아준 건 캡틴이셨지 않습니까. 그걸 현명하다고 할 순 없죠.”

렉스는 거기 모인 다른 이들과 함께 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그 병은 이제 코디와 케노비 장군과 함께 상황실에 놓여있었다. 그들은 분리주의자들이 경고를 한번에 받아들이지 못하고 돌아올 경우에 대비해, 저 아래 세상의 방어체계 구축을 도울 최상의 방법을 찾고 있었다.

스카이워커도 그 자리에 있어야 했지만 그가 콤도 무시한 채 늦잠을 자는 건 이번이 처음도 아닐 것이다. 물론 렉스는 그를 조금도 탓하지 않았다. 스카이워커가 언제나 얼마나 온 힘을 다해 싸우는지 알고 있는데다, 끝이 보이지 않는 고된 전쟁 속에서 이처럼 여유로운 날도 점점 드물어졌으니 말이다. 그러나 그들이 계획의 다음 단계로 넘어갈 때까지도 스카이워커에게서 아무런 소식이 없자, 렉스는 그를 깨우러 가겠다고 나서야 했다.

한마디로 좋은 아침이었고 그의 기분도 좋았으며, 스카이워커의 쿼터에 닿기 직전에 그는 복도의 향기가 얼마나 매력적인지 생각했다.

_잠깐._

복도에선 대원들이 달리기 훈련 때마다 흘리는 땀냄새와, 청소 드로이드가 지나간 자리의 코를 찌르는 화학약품 냄새가 났지만, “매력적인”은 렉스가 전함 복도 그 어느 곳에도 쓸법한 단어가 아니었다.

그는 걸음을 멈추고 향기에 집중해, 다시 한번 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. 그건 너무도 미묘하고 복잡해서 콕 집어낼 수 없었고, 매혹적인 동시에 그를 둘러싼 복도의 딱딱한 풍경과는 전혀 어울리지 않았다.

고개를 흔들며 렉스는 문 옆 패널의 버튼을 한번 그리고 또 한번 눌렀다. 스카이워커가 이런 식으로 뻗어있을 땐 벨을 눌러봐야 아무런 소용이 없다는 걸 알면서도, 그는 충실하게 실례가 되지 않을 만큼의 시간을 기다린 후에야 패널에 강제 권한을 입력했다.

문이 미끄러지듯 열린 순간 훅 끼쳐 나온 낯선 향기가 렉스를 덮쳐, 그의 혀끝에 걸려있던 가벼운 인사말을 날려버렸다.

스카이워커는 방의 가장 먼 구석 바닥에, 온갖 천 쪼가리들 속에 푹 파묻혀 잠들어있었다. 그가 잠든 곳에서부터 벽장까지 옷가지와 시트들이 죽 늘어져있었다. 그리고 장군을 후광처럼 둘러싼 섬세한, 유혹적인 향기를 그제야 렉스는 깨달았다. _오 젠장._

_드디어 발현하셨어._

_그것도 오메가로._

충격으로 멍멍한 채 렉스는 복도로 뒷걸음질쳤고 문은 이 기이한 장면과 그를 다시 갈라놓았다. 그는 눈 앞의 흰색만 빤히 쳐다보다 눈을 감고, 이런 류의 상황을 위한 프로토콜을 떠올리려고 정신 없이 머리를 굴렸다. _모두가 장군이 알파로 발현할거라고 생각했었지. 아무리 못해도 베타일거라고 말이야, 그럼 적어도 발현이 일어났을 때 번거로울 일은 없었을 테니까._

_신속하게 움직여야 돼._

_생각을 해, 젠장할. _렉스는 심호흡을 했고 한 문장씩 규정이 떠오르자 눈을 떴다. 사령부 과정을 밟으며 배운 셀 수 없이 많은 규정들 속에서 그가 결코 사용할 일이 없을 거라고 생각했던 그 규정이었다.

_프로토콜 187, 세부항목 A, 형질생리상의 주기. 임무 중 제다이 장교의 행태._

_일 – 알파 혹은 오메가 제다이 장교에게서 형질생리적으로 유래된 이상 행동 양상이 갑작스럽게 나타날 경우 일시적인 직위해제가 필요하다. 사령부 장교들은 행태가 지나갈 때까지 장교의 직위해제와 격리를 반드시 직접 감독해야 한다._

_이 – 초기 발현을 겪는 제다이 장교는 영구적으로 직위해제 되어야만 하며, 보호격리시설에 배치돼, 곧장 코러산트 제다이 사원으로 돌려보내져야만 한다. 프로토콜 187, 세부항목 D에 의거해, 어떤 경우에서도, 그 어떤 형태의 알파나 오메가 억제제도 사용되어서는 안 된다._

이거였다. 순양전함의 모든 복도에는 일정 간격으로 콤 패널이 설치되어있었고, 그는 걱정스레 문을 힐끔거리며 맞은 편의 패널로 걸어가 조용히 개인 콤 번호를 불렀다.

“킥스, 지금 취침시간인가?”

“이제 근무를 서려는 참입니다, 캡틴. 함선 의무실은 막 교대했습니다. 필요한 게 있으십니까?”

“그냥 자네만. 내 위치를 보낼 테니, 아무에게도 말하지 말고 조용히 빠져 나오게. 진정제를 가져와.”

* * *

아나킨 스카이워커는 어둠 속에서 꼼지락꼼지락 나른한 기지개를 펴며, 어리둥절하게 잠에서 깼다. 멍하니 눈을 끔뻑이다 그는 제 침대가 너무 넓게 느껴져서 깜짝 놀랐다. _집인 건가? _그는 생각했지만 곧 제 옆에 놓인 침상의 어렴풋한 윤곽을 알아봤다. _아니, 레졸루트호였지. 하지만 오늘따라 좀 이상해 보이는걸._

_내가 지금 바닥에 누워있는 건가? _달콤한 몽롱함 속에서 시선을 내리자 저를 둘러싼 한 무더기의 옷가지가 보였다. 그건 차가운 바닥의 냉기로부터 그를 포근하게 감싸줬다. 방바닥 구석에 늘어져 고개만 빼든 채, 아나킨은 안개처럼 막연한 만족감과 함께 제 상황을 고려해봤다. _괜찮은데. 따뜻하고 편안하고 내 생각엔 이대로 좀 더 있어야겠어._

그리고 공기 중에도 무언가가 있었다. 그건 아주 희미했지만, 도톰히 쌓인 옷가지와 시트들처럼 어쩐지 그를 달래고 안심시켰다. 아나킨은 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 쿼터의 문이 열리고 복도의 밝은 빛과 함께 그 향기가 좀 더 흘러 들어오자 그는 미소를 지었다.

“장군?”

“안녕, 렉스,” 그의 담요 아닌 담요들을 끌어 모아 온기를 좀더 즐기며, 그는 말했다. “어디서 좋은 냄새가 나는 것 같아. 너한테서 나는 건가? 잘 모르겠네…”

렉스가 걱정스레 눈썹을 모으는 이유를 아나킨은 알 수 없었다. “걱정하지 마십시오, 장군. 저희는 그냥 장군을 도우러 온 겁니다.”

렉스의 말을 전혀 이해하지 못했음에도, 아나킨은 환하게 웃었다. 그가 뒤쪽에 뭉친 보드라운 시트들을 끌어다 편안히 머리를 뉘었을 때 또 한 사람이 걸어 들어왔고, 그들의 뒤로 문이 닫혔다. “어이, 킥스. 렉스는 내가 어디 다쳤다고 생각하나 봐.”

“아닙니다, 장군,” 킥스가 대답하며 고개를 까딱여 인사했다. 그가 쿼터의 은은한 야간등 하나를 켜자 렉스와 마찬가지로 걱정스런 표정이 드러났다. 조심스러운 동작으로 그는 빈 침상에 작은 의료함을 내려놓고 아나킨의 곁에 무릎을 꿇었다. “장군께선 괜찮으십니다, 그냥 제가 팔만 확인할 수 있게 해주십시오.”

“뭐 땜에?” 아나킨의 더없이 행복한 농몽함 깊은 곳에서, 길을 잃은 불안정한 동요가 솟아올랐다. _그는 긴장했어. 두 사람 다 긴장했어__._ “왜 그렇게들 긴장해있어?”

킥스가 힐끗 렉스를 돌아보자, 그도 아나킨의 곁으로 다가와 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다.

“그래, 너한테서 좋은 냄새가 나는 게 맞아,” 아나킨은 단정했다. 바람에 실린 향불냄새처럼 깊고 풍부한, 아주 희미한 무언가가 그의 마음을 어루만졌다. 렉스가 이곳에 있는 한, 자신은 괜찮을 것이고, 그의 모든 불안은 서서히 사라졌다.

“장군,” 렉스가 입을 열었다, “죄송합니다만, 장군을 직위해제 시켜야 하겠습니다.”


	2. 진상(陳狀)

쿼터의 은은한 불빛 아래, 온도조절장치의 조용한 소음 너머로, 렉스가 뱉은 단어들은 낯설고 우스꽝스럽게 다가왔다. “나를…직위해제…시켜?”

그는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 소리 내 웃다 뭔가 닿는 느낌에 시선을 내리자, 킥스가 그의 팔을 살며시 쥐고 있었다. “하지마,” 그는 웅얼거렸고, 끙끙거리며 손을 뿌리치고는 도로 시트 속을 파고들었다. 다시금 편안히 자리를 잡고서, 그는 제 옆에 쭈그려 앉은 렉스에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 그 사랑스러운, 알 수 없는 향기가 그들 사이에 떠있었고 아나킨은 다시 풀리는 긴장에 만족스러운 한숨을 내쉬었다. _그냥 렉스가 하라는 대로 다 하고 싶은 걸__._ “왜 나를 물러나게 해? 난 다치지도 않았는데.”

“압니다, 장군,” 그는 방에 들어올 때와 똑같이 심각한 표정으로 말했다.

아나킨은 그게 맘에 들지 않았다: 이유는 알 수 없었지만, 그 표정은 찰나의 순간 그를 조금 불안하게 만들었다가 곧 아래로 아래로 떠내려가, 그의 달콤한 안개에서 멀어져 다시금 잊혀졌다. “난 멀쩡해,” 그는 조그맣게 중얼거렸다. “완전히…멀쩡하다고.”

“하지만 기분이 좀 이상하시지 않습니까.” 렉스가 말을 이었다.

“아니야.” 아나킨은 고개를 저었고 생각을 말로 옮기는데 집중하려 애썼다. “이상한 건 너야.” 그가 팔을 뻗자 시트와 로브들이 흘러내렸고, 그는 손가락으로 렉스의 뺨을 쓸었다. “너한테서 왜 이렇게 좋은 냄ㅡ“

렉스가 어찌나 빠르게 일어섰는지 다른 때였으면 아나킨도 놀라 당황했을 것이다. 그러나 지금은 그저 킥스를 돌아보며 웃을 뿐이었다. “왜 저러는 거야?”

“장군께서 발현하셨습니다.” 어째서인지 킥스는 이 터무니없는 소리를 더없이 차분하고 냉정하게 말했다. 그가 전장에서 그 어조를 사용하는 것을 아나킨은 백 번도 더 들었을 것이다. 온기와 부드러움이 뒤엉킨 포근함 속에서 아나킨은 킥스의 말을 분석하려 애썼지만, 생각은 그가 미처 이어나가기도 전에 손가락 사이로 빠져나갔다.

“여기부턴 제가 맡겠습니다, 보드vod,” 킥스는 아나킨에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채, 고개도 들지 않고 말했다. 그의 시선은 무표정했지만 렉스의 눈빛처럼 기이한, 위압적인 느낌은 없었다. 아나킨이 얼떨떨하게 그를 살필 동안 킥스는 덧붙였다. “여기 계시지 않아도 됩니다.”

그들의 머리 위로, 렉스는 눈에 띄게 안심해 헛기침을 하고 몸을 돌렸다. “고맙네. 난 케노비 장군께 전하러 가지.”

문이 열렸다 닫혔고, 황홀한 향기는 점차 옅어졌다. 킥스가 시트를 걷어 아까보다 단단하게 그의 팔을 붙들었고 아나킨은 그를 맥없이 흘겨봤다. “왜 그를 내보냈는데?” 팔에 닿은 쿼터의 공기는 서늘했다.

킥스는 그의 팔을 다정하게 쓰다듬으며 답답함에 한숨을 뱉었다. 아나킨은 그의 얼굴을 들여다보며 그 미간의 주름을 이해하려고 애썼다. “스카이워커 장군, 프로토콜 187에 의거해, 이순간부로 당신은 직위해제 되었으며 사원으로 돌려보내질 것입니다.”

그 말과 함께 따끔함에, 아나킨은 깜짝 놀라 제 팔에 꽂힌 바늘을 내려다봤지만, 감미로운 어둠이 그를 둘러싼 쿼터와 킥스를 집어삼키기 시작했으므로 아무 말도, 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

* * *

상황실에서, 오비완은 홀로그램이 빛나는 거대한 테이블 앞에 홀로 서있었다. 테이블 위에는 그의 데이터패드들이 마치 바다 위를 표류하는 섬처럼 여기저기 놓여있었다. 한 손은 입가에 갖다 댄 채, 그는 눈 앞에 떠있는 위성들의 푸르스름한 홀로그램을 관찰하며 생각에 푹 빠져있었다. _아니, 행성 한 곳보다는 각각의 위성에 기지를 차리는 게 나을지도 모르겠군. 기동성도 낫고 방어선도 앞당길 수 있어._

어느 때쯤엔가 코디가 지도를 보다 말고 걸어나가 문가에 서있었고, 오비완은 그가 복도의 누군가와 대화를 속삭이고 있음을 차츰 눈치챘다. 오비완이 깊은 생각을 방해 받지 않도록 코디가 전령을 들여보내지 않는 것은 이상한 일이 아녔지만, 오비완은 포스와 그들의 목소리에서 희미한 염려를 감지했다.

의아함에 그는 테이블 위로 소리 없이 공전하는 구체들에서 문가의 대화로 관심을 돌렸다. 코디는 그에게 등을 돌리고 서있었고 회색 자켓 아래 그의 어깨는 경직돼있었다. 오비완은 복도에 서있는 게 누구인지 알기 위해 코디를 지나쳐 포스를 뻗었다. _느낌엔 렉스 같은데. 하지만 아나킨은 없군._

“코디?” 그는 물었다. “렉스가 들어와도 괜찮네. 무슨 일인가?”

코디는 마지못해 옆으로 비켜섰다. 코디의 표정과 복도에 어색하고 불편하게 선 렉스의 자세에서 무언가가 오비완의 피를 식게 했다.

“왜 그러지?” 그는 방을 가로질렀다. 이미 그는 본드로 아나킨을 확인하고 있었지만 돌아온 것은 깊은 잠의 말없는 고요뿐이었다. 보통은 거기에 마음이 놓였겠지만, 그가 가장 신뢰하는 두 사령관의 굳은 얼굴은 아나킨에게서 느껴지는 따뜻함을 수그러들게 했다. “무슨 문제가 생겼나?”

렉스는 안으로 들어와 등 뒤로 문이 닫힐 때까지 기다렸고, 오비완은 그게 프라이버시를 위한 것인지 아니면 조금이라도 시간을 벌기 위함인지 알 수 없었다. “장군, 그게…스카이워커 장군께서 발현하셨습니다.”

“아.” 그간 수년의 기다림 끝에 마침내 발현이 일어난 것은 좋은 소식이어야 했다. 그러나 어째서 렉스가 이렇게 불편해하는지 오비완은 혼란스럽기만 해, 양 손의 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그는 출처를 알 수 없는, 설명할 수 없는 긴장감에 초조했다. “그가 자네에게 덤벼들던가? 내가 처음 발현했던 날 주먹다짐을 벌였던 건 분명하거든.”

“아닙니다,” 코디가 오비완의 한쪽 어깨를 꽉 쥐며 대답했다. 그건 그를 안심시키려는 것임을 알면서도 오비완의 걱정은 더욱 깊어지기만 했다. “장군, 이걸 다르게 말할 방법은 없는 것 같습니다. 어찌된 일인지, 스카이워커 장군은 오메가입니다.”

“뭐라고?” 믿을 수 없는 충격에 다른 말들은 전부 목이 졸렸다: 그는 그저 두 사람을 빤히 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었다. 계획들, 상황실, 모든 것이 증발해버렸고 그는 코디의 말에 다른 의미가 있는 것은 아닐까 상상하려 절박하게 애썼다.

렉스는 시선을 피했고 적절한 단어를 찾으며 한 손으로 까칠하게 자란 머리를 문질렀다. “사실입니다, 장군. 장군을 깨우러 갔을 때 그는, 어, 무슨 일인지는 아주 분명했습니다.”

“그래?” 그제야 오비완은 무엇이 저를 초조하게 만든 것인지 깨달았다. 렉스에게 묻은 아주 희미한, 거의 묘사할 수조차 없는 향의 흔적. 이파리들 틈으로 떨어지는 태양과 땅거미 진 사막에서 올라오는 열기 사이에 붙들린 향취.

_아나킨. 이건 내 아나킨이야._

아연함은 원초적인 공포 속으로 사라졌다. “그를 봐야겠네. 당장 그를 봐야겠어.”

“안됩니다, 장군, 그러실 수 없습니다.” 코디가 말했다. 두 클론 사령관들의 소리 없는 합의로, 오비완의 어깨를 쥔 코디의 손에 힘이 실렸고 렉스는 재빨리 문을 막고 섰다. 그들은 오비완이 함께 싸우고 셀 수 없을 만큼 목숨을 걸었던 군인이자 친구가 아니라, 경계를 선 보초처럼 그를 주시했다.

“감히 그딴 소릴.” 분노는 뜨겁고 밝고 악독한 불길로 치솟았다. 세 사람 사이에 깔린 새로운 침묵 속에서, 그의 분노는 매서운 향의 후광으로 번져나갔다. 그건 클론들에게 앞에서 비키라는 그 어떤 말보다도 강한 경고였다.

“장군께서 그와 쿼터메이트라는 것은 압니다,” 렉스가 입을 열었다. 그 역시도 서서히 쌓이는, 제 본능적인 분노와 싸워 침착하고 조용한 목소리를 유지하는데 집중하느라 눈을 가늘게 떴다. “하지만 그를 보실 순 없습니다. 장군께선 알파이십니다. 지금 그를 보시는 것은 위험합니다.”

“자네가 그를 보는 것은 덜 위험하고? 그와 함께 있는 건? 자네도 알파야. 자네들 둘 다,” 오비완이 내뱉었다. 아드레날린의 물결과 아나킨을 봐야 한다는 갈망이 쇄도해 그는 어떤 것에도 집중할 수가 없었다.

_아나킨을 봐야 해, 그가 괜찮은지 확인해야 해, 아무도 그에게 손댈 수 없게 지켜야 해._

코디가 어깨를 놓고 그와 렉스 사이에 서서, 긴장으로 뻣뻣하게나마 그를 진정시키려 양 손바닥을 들어 보였다. “장군, 트루퍼들은 전부 베타이고 함선에서 오직 사령관들만이 알파라는 것을 알고 계시지 않습니까. 그리고 저희 사령관들은 카미노를 떠나기 전에 호르몬을 억눌렸고요.”

“내가 그걸 어떻게 믿지?” 오비완은 턱을 치켜들고 으르렁거렸다. 두 사람을 향한 낯선, 정신 나간 의혹에 그는 제 달변을 전부 잃었다.

_그들에게 아나킨을 맡길 수 없어. 그들이 아나킨을 각인시키려 할지도 몰라. 그럴 순 없어, 그는 내 거야. 내 거라고__!_ “자네들이 지금도 억제제를 사용한다는 걸 내가 어떻게 믿나?”

“모든 사령관 배급식량엔 억제제가 포함되어있습니다. 그리고 저희에겐 억제제 수치가 지나치게 낮아질 경우 혈액으로 방출되는 억제칩이 심어져 있습니다.” 크게 심호흡을 하며, 코디가 이를 악물고 말했다. 세 사람을 둘러싼 공기 속에 소용돌이치는 분노는 손에 만져질 듯 했고, 오비완의 향은 그의 것보단 희미하지만 결코 덜 위험하진 않은 클론 사령관들의 향과 섞이기 시작했다.

“그리고 제 목소리를 들으신다면, 장군, 제가 흥분하지 않았다는 것을 아실 겁니다. 빌어먹게 힘들긴 해도, 전 아직 냉정합니다.”

“내 앞에서 비키게.” _그렇지 않으면 너희 둘 다 내 손으로 _해치울_ 거야._

문득 이어진 과격한 생각에 오비완은 눈을 깜박이다, 제 격노에 경악해 뒷걸음질쳤다.

_안돼, 안돼! 내가 지금 뭘 하는 거지? _제 안에 흐르는 피의 굶주림과 싸우며, 그는 비틀비틀 물러서다 벽에 부딪혀 주저앉았다. 코디와 렉스가 곧장 그를 도우려 다가왔지만 그는 손을 내저었다.

_포스여, 안돼, 제발 그만. _알파 본능의 폭력성이 그 모습을 드러낸 것은 몇 년만이었다. 그것이 여전히 잔혹하고 괴물 같은 모습으로, 아직까지도 제 안에 도사리고 있었다는 생각에 오비완은 공포에 휩싸였다. 그가 죄책감에 끝없이 제다이 코드를 되새기며 힘겹게 그 폭력성을 억누를 동안, 코디와 렉스는 말없이 그 자리에 서있었다. 포스 속에서 그들의 기운은 오직 그를 향한 심려만을 담고 있었다. 고통스러운 몇 초는 몇 분으로 늘어났다.

_그들은 그저 돕고 싶어할 뿐이야. 내가 어떻게 그걸 곡해했을 수가 있지? _오비완은 마침내 깨달았다. 미친 듯이 뛰는 심장 아래 어딘가에서 지금도 그를 조롱하고 있는 알파 욕구를 향한 혐오감이 피어 올랐다. 그러나 그보다 강렬한 것은 수치심이었다. 그건 공허한, 견딜 수 없는 아픔으로 선명해졌다.

그는 이성을 잃었었다. 그는 코디와 렉스를 위협했다. 스스로를 통제하지 못해 그는 아나킨의 목숨을 위험에 빠뜨릴뻔했다. 패배감에 지쳐 오비완은 뒤통수를 벽에 기댔다. 이 끔찍한 충동들의 찌꺼기마저 전부 고통 속으로 사라질 때까지 매끄러운 금속 벽에 머리를 내리치고 싶었다. “난, 제발…말해주게, 그는 무사한가?”

“킥스가 장군의 쿼터에 함께 있고, 저희 둘 다 그곳으로 돌아가지 않을 겁니다. 사원에 도착할 때까지 장군은 계속 쿼터에서 진정제로 주무실 겁니다,” 상황과 제 아드레날린에도 불구하고 렉스는 최대한 부드럽게 이야기했다. “그는 무사합니다. 약속 드리겠습니다.”

오비완은 양손으로 얼굴을 감쌌다가 머리카락을 움켜쥐고, 멍하니 허공을 응시했다. 두피가 아파올 때까지 손에 힘을 주자 고통에 머릿속이 맑아졌고, 그는 마침내 최악의 진실을 깨달았다. “그들은 그를 정원으로 데려갈 거야.”

“장군?” 코디가 렉스와 걱정스러운 시선을 주고받으며 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. “그게 무슨 뜻입니까?”

한 단어 한 단어가 그를 산산이 부서뜨려서, 오비완은 힘겹게 뱉어냈다. “난 다시는 그를 보지 못할 걸세.”


	3. 집

“좋은 아침입니다, 나이트 스카이워커.”

_응?_ 지금 아나킨의 수면을 꾹꾹 건드리는 목소리는 다행스럽게도 또렷했다. 지난 며칠을 꿈같은 몽롱함 속에 갇혀있었더랬다. _여기가 어디지?_

마치 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간 전에, 킥스가 제게 제가 발현했다는 말도 안 되는 소리를 했었다. 그것도 오메가를 의미한 것이 분명한. 그 이후론 의식에서 어둠으로, 다시 의식으로 돌아오는 기묘한 오르내림의 연속이었다. 보이는 거라곤 킥스의 무표정한 얼굴뿐이었지만 포스는 그 표정 뒤에 가려진 염려를 아나킨에게 들려주었다. 무딘 감각 속에서 식사와 잠과 샤워가 오갔었다: 그것에 비하면, 지금 그가 누워있는 이 방은 고통스러울 만큼 밝고 선명했다.

아나킨은 천천히 일어나 앉았다. 피곤하고 기운이 없었지만, 사원의 제 쿼터와 별반 다르지 않은 환경에 마음이 놓였다. 맞은편 창문의 블라인드 틈으로 새어 들어온 빛이 그를 둘러싼 밋밋한 벽에 줄무늬를 그렸고, 그는 좁은 침대가 주는 안락함 속에 누워있었다. 방 한쪽에는 식탁과 의자가 있었다ㅡ그 위에 드로이드 부품과 연장이 쌓여있지 않다는 점만 빼면, 아나킨의 방에 놓인 것과 거의 똑같이 생긴 것이었다.

그리고 그 옆에 서있는 낯선 사람도.

아나킨은 깜짝 놀라 몸을 바로 세웠다. 평범한 제다이 복장을 갖춘 인간 남성은 허리를 숙여 보였다. “놀라게 했다면 사과 드리죠. 집에 온 것을 환영합니다. 당신은 사원으로 돌아왔습니다.”

머릿속에 수많은 의문들이 떠다녔지만 적어도 그게 사실이라는 것은 아나킨도 알았다. 오래 전에 사원에 살았던 이들이 남긴 엄숙하고 차분한 분위기와 현재 사원에 살고 있는 이들의 평화가 주변에 온통 녹아있었다ㅡ포스 센서티브가 아닌 이들에겐 무어라 설명하기 어려운 안식과 위로를 담은 채.

“잠깐만요...” 아나킨이 남자를 지나쳐 창문의 블라인드를 쳐다봤다. 얼핏 보이는 창 너머의 빛깔은 밝고 생기가 넘쳤다. 아나킨의 방에서 내다보이는 황량한 벽과 비교하면 이질적이기까지 했다. “저게 뭐죠?”

남자는 미소 지었다. “직접 보지 그래요?” 그는 아나킨에게로 걸어와 한 손을 내밀었다. “도와줄게요. 한동안은 기운이 없을 겁니다.”

점점 더 혼란스러워진 채, 아나킨은 남자의 손을 잡고 도움을 받아들였다. “힐러는 원래 흰 옷을 입지 않나요?” 고개를 숙여 제 옷을 내려다보니, 그는 치유의 홀에서 환자들이 입는 밋밋한 면직물이 아니라 평상시의 튜닉과 바지를 입고 있었다. “여기가 어디죠? 그니까, 나도 여기가 사원인 건 알겠는데 왜 내가 내 방이 아니라 여기에 있는 건지 이해가 안돼서요.”

“여긴 당신이 안전할 수 있는 곳입니다,” 남자가 아나킨을 이끌며 대답했다. 방을 나서자 작은 복도에 다른 방문들이 보였다. 복도의 벽에 뚫린 아치로 한낮의 환한 빛이 쏟아 내렸다.

아나킨은 조심스럽게 한발한발 내디뎠다. 쓰러지지 않으려고 집중한 채 제 몸에나 겨우 신경 쓰느라, 남자의 묘한 대답은 마음의 뒷전으로 희미해졌다. 사랑스러운 향기가 아치로 흘러 들어왔고, 아치에 도달해 밖을 향해 돌아섰을 때 아나킨은 그 향기의 정체를 알 수 있었다.

안뜰의 정원에 꽃이 구름처럼 무성하게 피어있었다. 수풀과 돌로 구불구불한 길은 맞은편의 아치까지 길게 이어졌다. 안뜰의 양쪽 벽에 창문이 열 개씩 달려있을 만큼 긴 정원이었다. 저 아치 너머로도 또 다른 안뜰의 녹음이 계속되는 것이 얼핏 보였다. 근처에서 바위에 물이 튀는 맑은 소리가 울렸지만, 눈앞의 아름다움에 아나킨이 느낄 수 있는 거라곤 끔찍한 공포뿐이었다.

“여긴 정원이군요.”

“네. 환영합니다, 나이트 스카이워커.”

비틀거리며 뒷걸음질치는 아나킨을 남자가 부축해, 빨간 꽃 무더기에 둘러싸인 분수대 옆의 아름다운 벤치로 다정하게 이끌었다. “괜찮습니다. 이곳에서 당신은 안전합니다.”

“난 여기 있을 수 없어요.”

“포스가 당신에게 영광스러운 명예를 내렸습니다, 나이트 스카이워커. 이건 가장 거룩한 축복입니다.” 아나킨이 벤치에 털썩 주저앉자, 남자는 뒤로 물러나 다시 예의 있게 거리를 지켰다. “때때로 충격일 수도 있습니다, 압니다. 어떤 이들에겐, 그 사실을 받아들이는 데에 시간이 걸리기도 하지요.”

“내가 정말로 오메가인가요?”

“그렇습니다.”

남자의 확인사살에 아연하고 분개해, 아나킨은 청초한 풍경을 노려봤다. “여기서 나가고 싶어요.”

“유감이지만, 그게 불가능하다는 것을 당신도 알고 계시지 않습니까.”

벤치의 팔걸이를 쥐고 일어서자, 몸이 불안정하게 흔들리고 가슴 속에서 심장이 조여 들었다. “난 여기 있지 않을 거에요. 내 부대원들에게 돌아가야 해요. 전쟁터로.” _오비완에게로._

“전쟁은 더 이상 당신의 일이 아닙니다.” 가이드는 살짝 허리를 숙이며, 아나킨의 매서운 눈초리에도 불구하고 희망적으로 미소 지었다. “태고 적부터 알려져 왔듯이, 오메가는 라이트사이드의 가장 순수한 화신이자 기사단의 가장 고귀한 보물입니다. 포스가 당신의 본질을 드러냈을 때, 다른 모든 의무와 결속은 파괴됩니다ㅡ문헌에 적힌 표현대로라면, ‘떠오르는 태양에 흩어지는 엷은 안개처럼’ 말이죠.”

“난 나갈 거에요. 어떻게 원래의 사원으로 돌아가죠?” 후들거리는 다리에 낙담해, 아나킨은 끙 소리와 함께 도로 주저앉았다. “당신은 정원의 사제에요, 그렇죠? 가드들에게 날 데려다 주라고 명령해요.”

“네, 전 사제가 맞습니다. 그리고 전 절대로 그렇게 할 수 없습니다, 나이트 스카이워커. 이 곳을 떠나면, 사원을 떠나면, 당신에겐 파멸뿐이란 것을 알고 계실 텐데요. 당신이 안전하게 바깥 세상으로 돌아갈 수 있는 방법은 오직 하나뿐이고, 그 길을 택하는 이는 거의 없습니다. 그 길을 원하는 이도 말입니다.”

인내와 평온을 담은 목소리로, 남자는 사랑스러운 풍경을 향해 손짓했다. “이곳은 신성한 장소입니다. 이곳에서 당신은 어떠한 두려움도 없이 당신이 받은 축복을 포용할 수 있습니다. 명상, 예술, 문학, 심지어는 광선검 기술의 새 검식까지, 당신이 열망하는 무엇이든. 기사단의 가장 아름답고 영속적인 어떤 것들은 정원에 사는 이들로부터 나왔습니다.”

아나킨은 욕설을 눌러 참고 턱을 치켜들었다. 분노와 함께 불안감으로 심장이 빠르게 두방망이질치기 시작했다. “난 여기가 아니라 최전방에서 기사단을 위해 더 많은 일들을 할 수 있어요. 분명 억제제 같은 게 있을 거에요.”

“그렇지 않다는 걸 아시지 않습니까, 포스 센서티브에게 억제제는 독이라는 것을요. 당신이 생물학 시간에 배운 것들은 거짓이 아닙니다. 포스가 강할수록, 반응은 더욱 치명적입니다.” 남자는 고개를 흔들었다. 그는 아나킨이 고집을 피우는 이유를 이해할 수 없었다. “포스의 의지가 나타난 것입니다, 나이트 스카이워커. 위험으로부터 보호받을 수 있는 이곳에 머무는 것이 당신의 소임입니다. 순식간에 당신을 각인시킬 알파들로부터 안전하게 말입니다.”

침묵이 떨어졌다. 사제는 자상하게도 거기까지만 이야기했으나, 아나킨은 떠올릴 수 있었다. 그가 아직 어릴 적에, 좀 더 나이가 있는 파다완들이 속삭여준 이야기들. 십여 년 전에 한 촉망 받던 파다완이 오메가로 발현했고, 한밤중에 사원에서 도망쳤다고 했다. 정확히 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지는 이야기마다 달랐지만, 몇 주 후 타블로이드 홀로들이 언제나처럼 자극적인 거짓말과 함께 요란하게 떠들어댔다는 결말은 전부 같았다.

오직 제다이들만이 그 끔찍한 헤드라인의 진실을 알았다.

철저히 보호받는 제다이 오메가의 가치를 아는 이들이 그 중 하나를 템플 밖에서 우연히 발견해, 납치해, 코러산트를 벗어났다. 타블로이드는 그 시절, 좀 더 무질서했던 때에 성행하던 무서운 일들을 떠벌렸다: 파다완이 진기한 놀잇감으로 경매에 부쳐져 미스터리한 알파에게 팔렸고, 비록 어린 청년은 그 어떤 것도 원하지 않았지만 새 주인의 명령을 거부할 수 없게 되었다고.

기사단은 수년 동안 잃어버린 파다완을 찾아 헤맸지만 결코 발견하지 못했다. 그리고 한번 주인에게 각인되면, 오메가는 절대로 그 지배에서 벗어날 수 없다는 것을 모르는 사람은 없었다. 그는 영원히 사라지고 말았다. 파다완들이 그 이야기를 속삭일 때면 모두들 침울하고 조용히 그의 운명을 생각하곤 했다.

_그는 노예가 되어버린 거야_, 처음 이야기를 들었을 때 아나킨은 혐오스러워하며 생각했었다. _결코 자의로는 벗어날 수조차 없는_. 그 생각은 아나킨을 공포에 떨게 했었다. 그리고 이제, 그것이 제게 어떤 의미인지 그 암울한 진실을 깨닫고 나자 더더욱 공포스러워졌다.

_여기서 나가면, 나한테도 똑같은 일이 벌어질 거야._

“잠깐만요.” 양 손을 무릎 위로 꽉 움켜쥔 채, 그는 절박하게 고개를 들었다. “좀 전에 내가 여기서 나갈 수 있는 방법이 있다고 했죠. 그거 무슨..의식 같은 거 아니던가요? 도전인지 뭔지.”

“맞습니다, 당신이 알파 제다이를 선택하고 그가 당신에게 걸맞은 가치를 증명한다면요. 두 사람 사이의 본드가 다른 알파들을 영원히 쫓아낼 겁니다. 특히나 당신은 남달리 강한 포스를 지녔으니 강력한 본드를 형성하겠죠.”

“하지만,” 사제가 고개를 기울였다. 아나킨의 눈에 떠오른 희망의 불씨를 보고 그는 조용한 목소리로 조심스럽게 덧붙였다, “그건 아주 희귀한 일입니다. 당신이 이곳에서 알파를 만나는 것은 불가능합니다. 사제들은 전부 베타이고, 어떤 알파도 이유를 불문하고 정원에 들어올 수 없으니까요.”

생각에 잠긴 아나킨의 시선이 좀 더 아득해지자, 사제는 부드러운 목소리로 이어갔다. “그리고 정원 밖에서는, 기사단에서 시험에 통과할 수 있을 만큼 강한 알파는 거의 없습니다. 시험에서 떨어질 경우 사원에서 추방당할 텐데, 그 위험을 무릅쓰고 오메가의 요청을 기꺼이 받아줄 알파는 없다고 봐도 좋을ㅡ”

“의식을 치르기 위해선 내가 뭔가 말해야 하죠,” 기억을 더듬는 데 집중하느라 정원 너머 허공을 응시한 채, 아나킨이 끼어들었다. 이건 파다완들이 떠들던 또 다른 이야기였다. 거의 동화나 전설이나 다름없는, 마지막으로 일어난 게 언제인지도 알 수 없을 만큼 오래된 의식. 단어들이 뒤죽박죽으로 떠오르다가, 그는 알파의 이름을 먼저 말해야 한다는 것을 기억해냈다. “오비완 케노비.”

“뭐라고요? 그는ㅡ”

“난 내 메이트를 요청합니다.”

사제는 깜짝 놀라, 충격을 받아 양팔을 뻗었다. “나이트 스카이워커, 피의 시험은 그렇게 가벼이 받아들일 수 있는 게 아닙니다! 제발 다시 한번 생각을ㅡ”

“난 라이트사이드의 축복을 받은 거죠, 안 그래요? 누구도 내 뜻에 의문을 가져선 안되고요, 아닌가요?” 아나킨은 자리에서 일어나 두 다리로 버티고서, 피로와 분노 속에서 한 글자 한 글자를 맹렬하게 뱉어냈다. “난 내 메이트를 요청합니다.”


	4. 힘

둥글게 둘러앉은 평의회 너머로 코러산트 하늘의 군청빛이 후광처럼 번졌다. 이 자리에 셀 수 없이 많이 섰던 오비완이지만, 이번만큼은 등뒤로 맞잡은 손에 아플 만큼 힘이 들어갔다. 소매까지 겹겹이 가린 로브 아래 긴장감을 숨기고, 평상시의 무심한 표정으로 당혹감을 감춘 채.

전통에 따라 전부 알파인 평의회 멤버들 중 어느 누구도 그의 불안감을 지적하지 않았다. 흘러나오는 향을 감지했을 텐데도 침묵을 선택한 동료들의 이해심에, 오비완은 말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 감사했다.

_절대 약점을 보여선 안돼. 이 자의 앞에서만큼은, _옆에 선 대사제를 곁눈질하며 되새기곤, 오비완은 다시 마스터들에게 주의를 돌렸다.

아나킨이 코러산트로 돌아가고 일주일 후, 평의회는 전선에 있던 오비완을 불러들였다. 홀로그램 속 파란 인영들은 엄숙한 얼굴로, 이것이 알파 메이트를 찾고 싶어하는 오메가를 위한 의식 때문이라고 말했다. 평의회와 정원의 앞에서 아나킨의 부름을 받아들이거나 거부할 정식 기회가 오비완에게 내려왔다고 말이다.

누구도 당연한 이야기는 꺼내지 않았고 그럴 필요도 없었다: 이것이 그와 아나킨이 다시 함께할 수 있는 기회라는 걸. 그들의 유일한 기회라는 걸.

오비완이 집에 도착하자마자, 사제는 짧고 긴박한 시간 동안 급히 피의 시험을 설명했다. 사제는 거의 매 문장 끝에 그 험난함과 탈락의 위험을 경고처럼 덧붙였다. 오비완은 사제의 말에 귀 기울인 채 초조함이 허락하는 만큼 공손하게 고개를 끄덕였지만, 때가 되었을 때 제가 무슨 말을 할지는 이미 알고 있었다. _그를 돌려받을 수만 있다면 무슨 짓이든 할겁니다. 무슨 짓이든._

약속된 시간이 오자, 오비완은 목욕을 하고 정식 의복과 로브를 차려 입었다. 수려하게 엮인 린넨과 울은 평상복과 미묘하게 달랐다. 입을 일이 거의 없는 의복은 어색하게 느껴졌고, 평의회를 만나러 방을 나서고 사원의 익숙한 홀을 가로지르는 그를 그 비현실적인 감각이 뒤따랐다.

소명을 받았음을 뜻하는 흰 로브 차림의 대사제는 알아보기 쉬웠다. 평의회의 방에 도착해 그와 나란히 설 때까지도, 오비완은 뭘 예상해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 적어도 지금 이 상황만큼은 전혀 생각하지 못했다.

십 분이 흘렀고, 사제는 그를 둘러싼 평의회의 날카로운 시선에도 여전히 태연했다. 기사단의 가장 현명하고 뛰어난 제다이들과 한 공간에 있는 게 아니라, 영링들에게 둘러싸인 검술 마스터인 것처럼.

“이건 현명하지 못한 일입니다, 렌 형제,” 마스터 윈두가 고개를 저으며, 다시 한번 말했다. “우린 이미 특출한 제다이이자 장군을 잃었는데, 지금 당신은 우리더러 또 하나를 내놓으라고 요구하고 있어요.”

“당신은 나이트 스카이워커를 잃은 게 아닙니다,” 렌은 평온한 확신으로 답했다. “포스가 그를 찾은 겁니다. 그리고 난 아무것도 요구하지 않습니다, 빛의 형제여. 오로지 오메가의 부름을 전할 뿐입니다. 알파가 이걸 받아들이고 실패하는 건 나의 책임이 아닙니다.”

“케노비는 우리가 가진 가장 훌륭한 전술가지요, 형제. 그리고 그와 스카이워커의 본딩은 아주 깊이 흐릅니다.” 마스터 플로 쿤이 정중하게 고개를 숙여 보이며 말했다. “스카이워커가 다시 그의 곁에 설 다른 방법은 없습니까? 두 사람을 위해, 그리고 이 전쟁을 끝내기 위해?”

“알파들이란,” 멸시하듯 방안을 훑으며, 렌은 코웃음 쳤다. “언제나 폭력 생각뿐이죠.”

마스터 플로 쿤뿐만 아니라 둘러앉은 다른 마스터들조차도 그 말에 입을 다물었고, 오비완은 믿기지 않아 눈을 깜빡였다. 어떠한 책망도, 드러난 분노도 없었지만, 평의회의 속이 끓는 좌절감은 의심할 여지 없었다. 마스터 요다조차도 저명한 응수 대신 희미하게 얼굴을 찡그릴 뿐이었다. _이들은 날 도울 수 없어. 이들은 어떤 것도 바꾸지 못해. 정원의 방식대로 하거나, 아무것도 하지 않거나, 두 가지 선택뿐이야._

“말했다시피, 스카이워커가 그의 메이트를 요청했습니다, 형제. 그리고 요청에는 반드시 거절이나 승낙이 따라야 합니다.” 렌이 오비완에게로 돌아섰다. “어떤 선택을 내리겠습니까?”

오비완은 허리를 한번 숙였다. 곧 그의 손에 쥐어질 기회에 내장이 무겁게 가라앉았다. “승낙입니다. 피의 시험을 받아들이겠습니다.”

마스터 요다가 목을 가다듬었다. “확신하나 이 일을, 오비완? 기사단에서 추방될 걸세 자네는, 시험에서 하나라도 떨어진다면.”

“그렇습니다. 용서하시죠, 마스터, 하지만…” 오비완은 말을 멈추고, 단어를 찾아 고심하며 방을 둘러보았다. _이게 이 방에서의 내 마지막 순간이라면, 친구들과 스승들 앞에 서서 거짓을 말할 순 없어__._ “전 장군의 자유를 위해 이 일을 하는 게 아닙니다.”

마침내 입밖에 낼 수 있다는 사실을 믿을 수 없어, 오비완은 마른침을 삼켰다. “…전 제 사랑의 자유를 위해 이 일을 하는 겁니다.”

몇몇 마스터들이 시선을 교환했고, 렌은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 마스터 윈두의 긴 한숨은 충격보단 성가심에 더 가까웠다. “자네의 정직함은 고맙지만, 제다이가 서로에게서 빛을 발견한 게 자네들이 처음은 아닐세. 마지막 또한 아닐 것이고.”

이번엔 오비완이 어리벙벙해져 말을 잃을 차례였다.

“자네들의 경우, 평의회의 뜻이 어떻든 간에 두 사람의 감정이 애착의 저주인지 빛의 축복인지는 우리가 결정할 일이 아니야,” 마스터 요다는 고개를 끄덕였고, 마스터 윈두는 평소의 무신경한, 읽을 수 없는 어조로 말을 이었다. “시험이 그 대답을 드러낼 것이며, 만약 포스의 뜻이 자네의 승리라면…그렇다면 모두가 그에 따를 걸세.”

방안의 이들은 조용히 수긍의 고개를 끄덕이고, 마스터 플로 쿤이 다정하게 말했다, “포스가 함께하기를.”

플로 쿤은 자리에서 깊이 허리를 숙였고, 다른 마스터들도 그에 뒤따르며 여기저기서 린넨 옷자락이 바스락거렸다. 오비완은 깜짝 놀라 마주 허리를 숙였다.

흰 옷의 유령처럼 선 채, 렌은 말없이 그들을 내려보았다.

* * *

“이걸 꼭 다 해야 돼요?” 이틀 후 아나킨이 궁시렁거렸다. 그가 새 집이라고 여기길 거부하는 이곳의 앞뜰엔 꽃이 강물처럼 넘실거렸고, 그는 꽃밭 드문드문 놓인 커다란 바위에 앉아있었다. 양 손에 각각 그릇과 부드러운 붓을 든 두 파다완이 아나킨을 둘러싸고서, 드러난 맨 가슴과 등에 희미한 금가루를 조심스럽게 칠했다.

“당신이 메이트를 요청했지 않습니까,” 조금 떨어진 곳에서 대사제가 대답했다. _렌…이라고 했었나._ “우리가 빛과 계속 함께하기 위해, 의식의 모든 과정은 반드시 철저하게 치러져야 합니다. 우리는 포스와 하나요.”

“그리고 포스가 우리와 함께하리라,” 두 파다완이 손을 멈추지 않은 채 응답하며, 아나킨의 어깨와 머리카락에 은은한 반짝임을 남겼다.

“민망하다고요,” 아나킨이 땅에 대고 중얼거렸다. 적어도 얼굴은 건드리지 않아서 안심이었다. “그 과정 중에 내가 셔츠를 입긴 해요?”

“왜 아닐 거라고 생각하시죠?”

“왜냐하면 슬슬 이게 노예 경매처럼 느껴지기 시작했거든요, 그래서요.”

렌은 입술을 굳게 다물었다. 비록 그의 목소리는 차분했으나 그는 아나킨이 처음 만났던 사제, 타벤사만큼 인내심 있진 않았다. “당신은 야만적인 세상에서 왔습니다, 나이트 스카이워커. 알파는 승자와 패자로 그들의 존재를 정의하죠. 모든 것이 갈등이고, 모든 것이 불화입니다. 그것은 포스의 길이 아닙니다. 한번도 그런 적 없었고 절대로 그렇게 되지 않을 겁니다. 당신의 잠재적 메이트를 노예 주인이라 여기는 건가요?”

“오비완을? 절대로요!”

“그렇다면 당신은 노예가 아닙니다. 간단하지요, 아닙니까? 포스의 양면을 인식할 때 평화와 수용이 당신을 찾아올 겁니다.”

아나킨은 손가락으로 욕설을 날리려 반쯤 들어올린 팔을 다시 꾹 무릎으로 내렸다. 이들을 전부 다 밀쳐버리고 시험이 시작될 장소가 어디든 간에 알아서 가버릴까도 생각했지만, 심호흡과 함께 그 생각을 놓아주었다. 사제의 곁으로 돌아간 파다완과, 제 쇄골에 부드럽게 마지막 금가루를 칠하고 있는 파다완에게 분노를 뒤집어씌우는 건 옳지 않았다.

“셔츠나 내놔요.”

“작은 형제?” 렌이 손짓하자 첫 번째 파다완이 서둘러 뒤쪽 홀의 시원한 그늘로 사라졌다.

“평범한 셔츠여야할거에요. 이상한 거 말고.”

사제가 작은 한숨을 뱉었고, 어린 파다완은 아나킨의 튜닉과 타바드를 들고 빠른 걸음으로 돌아왔다. 아나킨이 거칠고 짜증스러운 손길로 옷을 걸치고 조이고 나서야, 사제는 옷깃에서 작게 접힌 종이쪽지를 꺼내 들었다. “그저 당신을 보호하고자 하는 이들을 너무 불신하시는군요.”

남자가 두 손으로 물건을 내밀었고, 아나킨의 분노는 호기심에 사그라졌다. 직사각형으로 깔끔하게 접혀 하얀 끈으로 묶인 것은, 플림지플라스트보다 거칠어 보였다. 쪽지를 받아 든 아나킨은 그 까끌한 표면에 매료 당했다. “이거 진짜 종이에요?”

“그렇습니다. 축복받은 자의 부름을 받은 알파에게 허락된 단 한 장의 편지입니다. 당신이 그걸 읽으면, 그땐 시험장으로 갈 것입니다.”

대부분의 코어 우주와 마찬가지로 코러산트에서도, 손으로 글을 쓰는 건 기본 능력이라기보단 예술에 더 가까웠다. 기술적으로 뒤떨어진 태양계에선, 필요하다면 아나킨도 읽을 수 있을 정도의 글은 썼다. 그러나 오비완의 우아하고 신중한 필체에는 비할 바가 못되었다. 여전히 오래된 방식을 따르는 지도자나 외교관에게 보내는 공식적인 서신, 혹은 일기장의 페이지를 수놓은 오비완의 작품은 매혹적이었다.

그 춤추는 문자들이 지금 이 편지의 겉면에도 너울거려, 아나킨의 이름이 한치의 기울임도 없이 쓰여있었다. 초조함으로 인해, 손바닥 위 깃털 같은 무게가 심장에 얹힌 돌덩어리보다 무거웠다. 그는 끈을 풀고 종이를 펼쳤다.

_아나킨, 내 아이야,_

_시험의 날 네가 이 편지를 받게 될 거라고 들었다. 고대의 의례에 따라, 곧 너를 내 곁에 둘 자격이 있음과 다른 이들과 나 자신으로부터 널 보호할 수 있음을 증명할 기회가 내게 주어지겠지. 그것이 사실이기를 바란다. 내 인생에서 바라왔던 그 어떤 것보다도 간절하게._

_그러나 그러지 못할까 봐 두렵구나. 설령 그들에게 쓰러지지 않는다 해도, 나의 알파 본성이 날 쓰러뜨릴까 두려워._

_내 안에 도사린 이 포악함을 보게 되면, 넌 더 이상 날 원하지 않게 되겠지. 그래도 널 탓하지 않을 거야. 내가 일찌감치 패배한다면, 혹은 성공하더라도 시험의 밤에 네게 어떠한 해라도 입힌다면, 난 기꺼이 이곳에서 추방당해 로브와 광선검을 뒤로한 채 속죄의 길을 걸을 거고, 그걸로도 내 죄를 씻기엔 충분하지 않을 거다. 널 해칠지도 모른다는 생각이 날 너무 무섭게 해._

_한번도 말하지 않았지만 네게 꼭 해줘야 할 말이 하나 있단다. 소리 내 말하기엔 언제나 너무 두려웠지만, 네게 내 마음을 알려주지 못한 채 떠나는 것이 더 두렵다는 것을 이제야 깨달았어._

_널 사랑한다._

_널 사랑하고 너를 위해 싸울 거다. 포스여, 부디 내 사랑이 내 끔찍한 본성의 유혹보다 강함을 보여줄 수 있게 제게 힘을 주소서._

_살아 숨쉬는 모든 시간, 내 심장의 주인은 너일,_

_오비완_

아나킨은 편지를 다시 읽었다. 짧은 한 문장에 시선이 머무르고 목구멍이 꽉 막혔다. 몇 달 전 그들이 서로를 향한 새로운 길을 찾은 이후, 오비완에게서 이 말을 듣기를 얼마나 갈망했던가.

숨을 깊이 들이마시자 종이에 묻은 희미한 잔향이 뜨거운 오후에 내리는 소나기처럼 그를 어루만졌다. 마음을 가라앉히기 위해 한번 더 숨을 들이마셨다.

_오비완._

깨질듯 작은 미소와 함께 아나킨은 눈을 감았다. 그가 알파와 대면한 건 렉스가 그를 처음으로 발견했을 때가 유일했고, 그때의 일은 반쯤 기억에 남아있었다. 그래서 모든 알파가 렉스와 같은 향이 날 거라고 추측했었다: 무시할 수 없을 만큼 깊고, 자극적이라고.

_그러나 그렇지 않은 걸. 오비완의 향은 마치…_편지 위로 떠다니는 산뜻한, 서늘한 향기에 얽매인 이미지들이 눈앞을 스치자 아나킨의 미소에 애정이 어렸다. 들판을 질주하는 위험한 폭풍, 눈을 멀게 하는 태양빛. 어떤 것도 통과할 수 없는 광활한 산맥. 의지. 힘.

그 모든 치명적인 에너지가 저를 보호하기 위함이었다. 저를 안전하게 지키기 위함이었다.

아나킨은 눈을 떴다. 오비완의 향이 약속하는 맹세에 너무도 사로잡혀, 렌의 찡그린 얼굴에 다시 초점을 맞추는 데는 시간이 걸렸다.

“결투장으로 갈 시간입니다, 나이트 스카이워커.”

“오비완이 당신을 때려눕힐 거야,” 아나킨은 꿈꾸는듯한 미소로 말했다. “두고 봐요.”

* * *

정원의 훈련장들은 땅 아래로 깊이 가라앉은, 널따란 구덩이와도 같았다. 천장 없이 하늘로 탁 트여있었고, 지상에는 각각의 구덩이 가장자리를 따라 교육자와 참관인을 위한 발코니들이 정교하게 깎여있었다. 젊은 에세프 사제가 정원에 불려온 지 십 년이 지났지만, 황량한 벽과 버석한 지면은 여전히 그의 신경을 곤두서게 했다. 훈련구덩이는 정원에서 삶이 결여된 유일한 장소였고, 다른 축복받은 자들과 사제들처럼 그도 이곳에서 수련과 대련을 했지만 생명력 없는 돌 벽에 불편한 마음이 드는 것은 결코 떨쳐내지 못했다.

그는 가장 커다란 훈련장으로 이어지는 터널에 서있었다. 오늘을 위해 훈련장의 높은 벽에 걸린 하얀 현수막들은 미풍이 지나갈 때마다 한가로이 하늘을 나부꼈다. 근처의 다른 훈련장들도 수련하는 이들 없이 고요해, 소리라고는 그와 패딘 사제 형제에게 낮게 속삭이는 렌 대사제의 목소리가 유일했다.

“빛이 우리에게 가장 고귀한 자를 내려주었네,” 렌이 저 멀리 태양 아래 메인 발코니 주변에 둘러 모인 이들을 향해 고갯짓했다. “나이트 스카이워커는 그를 이곳으로 이끈 빛의 의지에 맞서 투쟁하고 있지만 그건 그가 지금껏 살아온 야만적인 삶 말고는 아는 게 없고, 이 알파가 그에게 그 삶을 돌려줄 거라고 생각하기 때문이야. 하지만 우리는 진실을 알고, 그가 진정 어디에 속하는 지 알고 있지. 알파가 패배해 추방당하기만 하면 스카이워커도 자신이 있어야 할 곳이 어딘지 이해할걸세.”

“형제님, 저희는 셋입니다,” 패딘이 조금은 어리둥절해 속삭였다. “아무리 알파라도 혼자서 세 사람을 무찌를 수는 없습니다. 그가 저희의 상대가 되기나 하겠습니까?”

“우리가 방심한다면 만만치 않은 상대가 될 거야. 혹은 자만한다면 말이네. 빛이 함께하기를.”

“빛이 함께하기를,” 에세프와 패딘이 조용히 대답하며 허리 숙였다.

한참 높은 곳, 훈련장의 반대편 끝 발코니에서, 아나킨은 냉랭한 표정으로 팔짱을 끼고 기다렸다. 그의 왼쪽으로 좀 더 작은 발코니에는 코디가 정자세로 서있었다. 그는 고인이 된 오비완의 마스터를 대신해, 결투가 객관적이고 공평하게 치러졌음을 증명할 공식 목격자로서 자리한 거라고 했다.

아나킨이 처음 발코니로 나왔을 때 그와 코디의 시선이 마주쳤었다. 엄숙한 고갯짓으로 인사를 주고받은 후, 코디는 재빨리 손가락으로 제 뺨에 한 쌍의 선을 그었다. --“_이상 무(無)_”--아나킨과 오비완의 부대원들이 행운을 빌 때 쓰는 전투 수신호에 아나킨은 초조한 미소로 답했다. 그리고서 훈련장을 향해 돌아서자 혼자라는 기분이 조금은 나아졌다. 아나킨은 눈앞에 펼쳐진 헐벗은 땅을 주시했다.

아나킨의 오른쪽에는 그가 처음 만났던 사제, 타벤사가 서있었다. 타벤사는 전통에 따라 첫 번째 시험에 참가한 렌 대사제의 자리를 대신했고, 아나킨만큼이나 긴장했는지 그의 임시직에 맞춰 입은 타바드와 옷깃을 계속해서 매만졌다.

후드를 쓴 열두 명의 사제들이 훈련장을 내려다보는 다른 발코니들에 서 있었고, 그들 중 하나의 외침에 아나킨과 타벤사는 곧장 난간에 다가섰다. “셋을 들이라!”

세 사람이 훈련장의 중앙으로 걸어와 코디의 발코니 쪽으로, 그리고는 아나킨과 타벤사 쪽으로 허리를 숙였다. 뒤따른 세 파다완에게 로브를 벗어 건넨 후, 그들은 느리고 숙연한 동작으로 튜닉을 벗기 시작했다.

사제는 계속해서 말을 이었고, 낮은 목소리는 거대한 구덩이에 무겁게 울려 퍼졌다. “힘의 결투에서, 생명을 거두는 옛 방식은 허락되지 않는 바. 수호자와 도전자의 광선검은 약한 화상만을 남기도록 조정되었으며 격투가 벌어질 경우, 상대에게 치명적인 부상을 입혀서는 안될 것이다.”

이 규칙들은 아나킨도 타벤사에게 들어 이미 알고 있었지만, 사제의 선언에 귀 기울인 이들의 격양된 침묵은 아나킨의 쾌적한 쿼터에서와는 달리 단어에 불편한 무게를 실었다.

“광선검이 가슴, 등 혹은 목에 그어질 경우 죽음으로 간주한다. 격투에서는, 싸움 중에 의식을 잃거나 부상 때문에 홀로 서지 못할 경우 역시 죽음으로 간주한다.”

_오비완은 할 수 있어_, 사제의 커다란 마지막 외침과 함께 아나킨은 되풀이했다. “도전자를 들이라!”

메인 발코니 아래쪽 어딘가의 터널에서 오비완이 등장해 구덩이의 중앙을 향해 걸어 나왔다. 그는 조금 전 세 사람과 마찬가지로 돌아서서 깊이 허리를 숙였다. 그들 사이의 거리는 오비완의 침착한 표정과 그걸 배신한 필사적인 눈을 숨기기엔 충분하지 않았다. 그는 허리를 펴고 사제들을 향해 몸을 돌려 타바드와 튜닉을 차례로 벗었고, 옷을 받아 든 파다완은 서둘러 훈련장을 빠져나갔다.

오비완의 등에 수 놓인 흔적, 오랜 흉터들 위로 전쟁에서 얻은 새로운 상처들, 그리고 익숙한 어깨선에 아나킨의 심장이 자부심으로 아려왔다. 그에게 닿고자 하는 욕망은 견디기 고통스러웠지만, 감히 본드를 뻗어 오비완의 정신을 흐트러뜨리는 짓은 하지 않았다: 그들을 하나로 묶어준 황금빛 가닥에서 오비완이 쥔 끝은 얼음장 같은 결단력으로 얼어붙어있었다. 거기엔 맞은편의 사제들을 향한 분노 또한 밝게 번득여, 스스로를 향한 수치심과 엮였다.

아나킨에게 오비완의 움직임을 느리거나 머뭇거리게 할 생각의 여유 따위는 없었다. 오비완이 어깨너머로 저를 돌아봐주길 바라면서도, 그러지 않는 것이 최선이라는 것을 알았다. 최전방은 연인에게 무엇이 중요하고 중요하지 않은 지와 같은 순진한 생각들을 전부 벗겨냈다. 오비완이 훈련장의 건너편에 선 세 사람을 살피는 듯 적갈색 머리가 기울자, 아나킨은 소리 없이 어린 날의 기도를 올릴 뿐이었다.

_사막의 아버지시여, 그에게 당신의 축복을 내리고 그의 앞길을 이끄소서. 부디._

아래에서, 창백한 어깨에 앉은 태양은 따뜻했고, 오비완은 표정을 감춘 채 세 명의 상대를 관찰하며 살짝 발을 움직였다. _가운데는 대사제, 렌, 그리고 양 쪽에는 좀 더 젊은 두 사람. 저 정도로 떨어져 있기만 하면 충분할 것 같은데._

_제발 이 방법이 통하기를._

“고대에 쓰여진 대로, 알파가 검을 밝히면, 수호자들 또한 그에 따를 것이고, 이로써 결투가 시작되리라!” 사제가 외침과 함께 손뼉을 쳤다.

오비완은 턱을 들어올렸지만 그 외에는 어떤 움직임도 보이지 않았다. 광선검은 여전히 켜지지 않은 채 그의 허리에 매달려있었고, 오비완은 세 사람의 기세를 살피며 누구부터 공격해야 할지 드러내놓고, 신중하게 숙고했다. 비록 그들이 훈련장을 걷는 걸 본 순간부터 오비완의 선택은 정해져 있었지만.

_가장 긴장한 쪽부터._

그는 오른쪽의 청년에게 달려들었다.

머리 위로 놀란 숨소리들이 메아리처럼 울렸고, 사제는 뒷걸음치며 한 손으로 벨트의 광선검을 내리쳤지만 곧 당혹한 표정으로 얼어붙었다. 그는 오비완의 계산을 깨달았다: 오비완보다 먼저 광선검을 빼어들 수 없다고 규칙은 말했다.

오비완은 흙먼지 날리는 땅을 쇄도했고, 다른 두 사람도 뒤늦게 충격에서 벗어나 사제를 돕기 위해 달리기 시작했다.

그에게 돌진하는 오비완에 사제는 광선검을 켜고자 하는 충동을 억누른 채 적어도 벨트에서 풀기라도 하려고 허둥거렸다. 청년이 상상했던 모든 신사답고 전형적인 결투가 걷잡을 수 없는 공황으로 변질돼 어떤 자세를 잡아야 하는지조차 결정하지 못하는 것을 눈치채고, 오비완은 냉혹한 만족감과 함께 사제를 압도했다.

오비완이 허공으로 도약해 공중을 도는 순간, 찰나의 끝에 생명이 들어온 광선검의 눈부신 파란빛이 선회했고 사제가 미처 피하기도 전에 팔을 벴다. 상대가 광선검을 떨어뜨리고 외마디 비명과 함께 날카롭게 물러섰지만, 오비완은, 몸을 굴려 일어나, 사제의 가슴에 망설임 없이 칼날을 내리쳤다.

청년은 또 한번 비명과 함께 휘청거리며 쓰러졌고 피부에 갓 새겨진 붉은 화상은 격렬하게 부풀어올랐다. 그가 경기장에서 벗어나는 걸 돕기 위해 파다완이 달려왔다.

관중들은 숨을 들이켰지만, 오비완이 회전해 단 한 번 위협적으로 파란빛을 휘둘러 소레수의 절도 있는 동작으로 다른 두 명을 겨누자 경악한 침묵에 빠졌다: 알파는 일분이 지나기도 전에 셋을 둘로 줄였다.

도박이나 마찬가지였고, 제대로 먹혔지만, 안도하고 있을 시간은 없었다. 오비완은 제게 뛰어드는 두 사람과 광선검의 위험한 빛깔의 선형을 빠르게 번갈아 봤다. 기습이라는 요소는 사라졌고, 그는 한 발로 흙을 파고들며 그들을 기다렸다.

_렌, 초록색 광선검. 다른 사제, 파란색._ 가까워진 두 사람이 공격의 첫 동작을 휘둘러 선호하는 검식을 암시했고, 오비완의 머릿속은 빠르게 회전했다.

_초록색은 대표적인 방어 타입, 아주 숙련됐어. 파란색도 마찬가지지만 정밀하다고 하기엔 너무 어려._

_파란색 먼저._

그가 홱 팔을 뻗자 쓰러진 첫 번째 사제의 광선검이 섬광처럼 날아왔고, 손바닥에 닿는 금속의 단단한 무게에 그의 얼굴에도 작은 미소가 떠올랐다. 저들의 표정에 깃든 새로운 충격을 통쾌해해선 안됐겠지만 죄책감을 위한 시간은 나중에도 충분할 것이다. 그의 손에서 타오른 또 다른 파란 칼날을 제 광선검과 함께 가슴 앞에 교차하는 이 순간엔 오로지 만족스러운 쾌감만 있었다.

젊은 사제가 그를 향해 도움닫기 했고 공중으로 뛰어올라 그의 머리를 겨냥해 빛의 날을 그었다. 오비완은 춤추듯 물러나, 이 명백한 방해공작을 검 하나로 쳐냈고 다른 검으로는 다리를 노리는 대사제의 돌격을 막았다. 그에게 전쟁은 좋은 점이랄 게 없었지만 훈련장을 누비며 치고 받는 지금, 그가 싸웠던 모든 지독한 전투의 경험들이 그를 도우러 돌아왔다.

지금, 그 전투의 경험들이 그의 구원자였다. 그의 두 상대에겐 사원의 수련과 사원의 대련이 전부였다. 오비완은 본능적인 움직임으로 피하고 회전하며 그들의 제법 인상적인 검식을 상대했고 그때마다 광선검이 충돌해 지글지글 끓어올랐다.

사제들로 말하자면, 전장에서의 오비완을 한 번도 본 적 없기에, 두 상대를 지체시킬 뿐만 아니라 공격에도 대등하게 맞서는 그의 기량을 믿을 수 없다는 듯 바라봤다. 머리 위 청명한 하늘과는 어울리지 않게 무겁게 깔린 공기에 긴장감이 더해졌다. 아나킨조차도 숨을 죽인 채, 그의 희망과 두려움만이 포스 속에서 마치 떠오르는 태양처럼 펄펄 끓었다.

긴 몇 분 동안, 한 쌍의 사제는 한 몸처럼 오비완을 공격했다. 광선검이 허락하는 공간 내에서 일격과 펀치, 킥이 돌풍처럼 쏟아졌고, 초록과 파랑의 강렬한 섬광이 흙 바닥을 검게 하늘을 하얗게 그을리고는 다시 후퇴했다. 오비완은 그들이 포스 속에서 그가 들을 수 없는 대화를 주고받으며 아마도 전략을 가다듬고 있음을 깨달았고, 냉랭한 시선으로 코 밑의 피를 훔치며 잠깐의 정적을 이용해 숨을 골랐다. _저들도 규칙이 규정하지 않은 부분을 이점으로 이용하고 있었군._

그는 젊은 사제의 정신이 팔린 것을 시험 삼아 전력으로 질주했고, 렌이 끼어들어 공격을 쳐내기 전에 사제의 가슴팍을 거의 맞출뻔했다.

전투가 다시 휘몰아쳤다. 세상은 온통 땀과 집중과 눈부시게 지글거리는 광선검의 소음으로 차있었고, 오비완은 두 사람이 침묵의 대화로 어떤 결정을 내렸는지 이해했다. 그들은 힘을 아끼지 않고 있었다: 그들이 가진 것을 다해 싸우고 있음이 명백했다. 검을 쥔 그들의 기술은 오비완처럼 경험으로 정제되지도 않았고 그들의 격투 능력은 오비완의 정확도에 미치지 못했지만, 그런 건 중요하지 않았다.

이제 그들은 그의 주위를 돌며 무모한 공격은 의도적으로 삼갔고, 오비완의 쌍둥이 검에 조금이라도 틈을 줄만한 동작은 피했다. 그들의 팀워크가 그들에게 그런 사치와 여유를 허락했다.

_이런 식으로 날 괴롭히는 게 목적이라면 나보다 뛰어날 필요가 없어_, 렌의 견고한 검날을 옆으로 쳐내고 다른 사제의 공격을 수그려 피하며 그는 낮게 으르렁거렸다.

_그저 나보다 오래 버티기만 하면 돼._

분노가 가슴 속에서 뜨겁고 격렬하게 부풀었고, 그는 만족스러운 둔탁한 소리와 함께 렌에게 킥을 내리꽂은 후 복부를 겨냥한 다른 사제의 칼끝을 피해 바닥을 굴렀다. _안돼! 저들에게 아나킨을 뺏기지 않을 거야!_

_그는 내 거야!_

본능이 그를 뚫고 나올 듯 포효했고 그는 그들의 공격을 격파하고는 뛰어올라, 회전과 함께 착지해 그들을 마주했다. 그가 두 번째 광선검을 옆으로 던져버리자 위쪽의 관중들은 더욱 충격에 빠져 웅성거렸고, 오비완은 제 광선검을 젊은 사제에게 도전적으로 겨눴다가 아래로 내렸다.

사제는 알파를 쓰러뜨리는 사람이 제가 될 수도 있다는 사실에 사로잡혀, 뒤에서 대사제가 외치는 경고도 무시한 채 무작정 뛰어들었다.

오비완은 공포와 회한을 넘어서서, 헐떡이며, 기다렸다. 사제가 저를 향해 머리 위로 파란 칼날을 포악하게 내리치는 것을 지켜봤다.

대기의 뜨거운 떨림과 함께 검이 그를 가르려는 찰나에 오비완은 사정거리에서 벗어났다. 달려들었던 힘을 이기지 못하고 청년의 몸이 앞으로 기울었을 때, 오비완은 다시 돌아와 광선검을 회전시켜 거꾸로 쥐었다. 가속도가 붙은 검은 깔끔하게 뒤로 뻗어졌고, 자루를 타고 흐르는 전율에 오비완은 제가 낮은 출력의 광선검이 낼 수 있는 가장 강한 힘으로 상대의 등을 찔렀음을 알았다. 그는 돌진하는 렌에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채, 광선검을 다시 가슴팍으로 끌어와 방어 자세를 취했다.

그의 안에 휘몰아치는 혹독한 겨울 바람 너머 어딘가에서, 오비완은 쿵 소리와 함께 고통스럽게 울부짖는 목소리를 들었다. 의도했던 것보다 세게 사제를 내리쳤던 모양이라고, 그는 생각했다. 상관없었다.

렌의 격분한 칼날을 기꺼이 환영하며 그는 으르렁거렸다. _아나킨은 내 거야!_

오비완이 휘두르는 난폭한 정확성과 그를 저지하려 애쓰는 사제의 점점 사나워지는 절박함이 맹렬하게 연달아 충돌하며, 번개 같은 빛의 호선이 훈련장 위에서 춤을 췄다.

“그는 우리와 함께 있어야 해!” 그들이 다시 한 번 맞부딪혔을 때 땀에 젖은 머리카락에 초록빛과 파란빛이 언뜻 비쳤고, 대사제는 위협적으로 속삭였다. “그는 빛의 축복을 받았어! 당신은 추악해! 괴물이라고!”

아드레날린과 힘과 죄책감에 취해, 오비완은 공허하게 웃었다. “나도 알아.”

아나킨은, 높은 곳에서 결투를 내려다보는 다른 이들과 마찬가지로 훈련장의 중앙에서 두 사람이 무슨 이야기를 하는 건지 들을 수 없었지만, 듣지 않아도 알았다. 오비완은 아름답게도 악랄한 공격들로 사제를 땅으로 끌어내렸고, 남자가 일어나려 하자 머리를 걷어찼다.

사제는 흙 바닥에 아무렇게나 쓰러져 축 늘어졌다. 오비완은 턱을 높이 치켜든 채 그를 내려다보다, 무어라 중얼거리고는 아나킨이 서 있는 발코니로 돌아섰다.

가쁜 숨, 피에 젖은 얼굴, 가슴과 양 팔의 흙먼지 위로 땀방울이 흘러내렸고, 오비완은 광선검을 꺼 벨트에 걸었다. 긴 숨을 들이 마시고, 다시 내쉬고는, 의식의 존중과 반항심을 모두 담아 깊이, 오랫동안 허리를 숙였다.

“난 내 피가 강인함을 보였습니다!” 오비완은 메인 발코니를 향해 소리쳤다. “이제 내가 그 순수함을 증명하게 하십시오!”

“뭐, 적어도 대사는 정확하네요,” 타벤사가 혼잣말처럼 한숨을 뱉었고, 어쩐지 아나킨에게 그건 오비완이 승리했다는 실망감이 아니라, 한동안 더 대사제의 역할을 수행해야 한다는 체념처럼 느껴졌다.

타벤사는 앞으로 나서서 훈련장을 둘러싼 모두에게 들릴 만큼 큰 목소리로 선언했다. “낮이 힘을 드러냈으니, 밤이 순수를 드러낼 것입니다. 모두 휴식을 취하러 돌아가 해질녘을 준비하십시오.”

아나킨은 오비완을 향해 환히 웃으며, 다른 이들이 눈치채지 못할 만큼 짧은 순간 그들의 본드로 자부심과 사랑을 보내는 위험을 무릅썼다. _당신이 해냈어요! 당신이 이겼어요!_

아드레날린과 수치심이 대답을 망설이게 해, 오비완은 시선을 내렸다. 손으로 헝클어진 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 입을 열 수 있을 만큼 마음을 가라앉히려고 애썼다. _아직도…이걸 보고도 여전히 날 원하니?_

아나킨은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 결투는 격렬함으로 쓰여진 러브레터였고, 그에게 필요한 건 그게 전부였다. 이 모든 게 저를 위해서라는 사실 말이다. _그럼요. 당연하죠!_

오비완은 그에게 희미한, 자신 없는 미소를 보내고는 파다완의 뒤를 따라 다시 터널로 돌아갔다.

“오늘 밤의 시험은 오비완에게 쉬울 거에요,” 안도감은 중독적이고 눈부셨고, 아나킨은 타벤사를 향해 웃었다. 그리고는 코디에게로 몸을 돌려 손을 흔들고 승리 신호를 보냈다. 떨어진 거리에도 불구하고 선명한 안도와 함께 코디도 인사를 돌려줬다. “오비완과 내가 그냥 앉아서 서로를 바라본다고요? 내가 여기 있는 것에 너무 익숙해지지 않았기를 바라요.”

타벤사는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 아나킨이 등을 돌렸을 때 그는 제 얼굴에 떠오른 염려가 목소리에 드러나지 않게끔 신중히 감췄다. “믿기 어려우시겠지만, 전 오로지 당신에게 최선을 소망할 뿐입니다, 나이트 스카이워커.”

“퍽이나. 내가 지긋지긋하잖아요.”

“글쎄요,” 타벤사는 어깨를 으쓱했고 아나킨은 거기에 얼핏 애정이 어렸다고 맹세할 수 있었다, “본디 가장 아름다운 꽃은 야생에서 제일 잘 자라는 법이죠.”

“넵.”

그들이 수려한 홀을 향해 돌아갈 때, 타벤사가 그에게 호기심 어린 시선을 던졌다. “묻지 않을 수가 없군요, 어째서 시험의 밤이 낮보다 쉬울 거라고 생각하시죠?”

아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “오비완이잖아요. 그에게 자제력은 껌이라고요. 특히나 나에 관해서라면요.”


	5. 재회

태양이 늦은 오후의 황금빛으로 내려앉았다. 두 파다완이 각각 저녁식사와 창백한 푸른 비단에 싸인 꾸러미를 들고 그의 방을 찾았을 때, 아나킨은 창가에 앉아있었다. 파다완들은 호기심 어린 눈빛으로 조심스럽게 인사를 하고 나갔지만 아나킨은 생각에 깊이 잠겨 주의를 기울이지 않았다.

팔꿈치로 창틀에 기대 한 손에 턱을 괸 채, 아나킨은 창 밖의 꽃과 오솔길이 주황색으로 물드는 것을 감탄보다는 긴장해 바라봤다. _지금이 내가 오비완과 떨어져 이곳에서 보내는 마지막 시간이 될 거야. 아마도. 반드시._

그의 손이 옷깃 아래 감춰진 오비완의 편지를 찾아, 멍하니 귀퉁이를 따라 거친 가장자리를 어루만졌다. 아까 전 그를 현혹시켰던 사랑스러운 향기는 편지를 열자마자 날아가버려, 이제 어렴풋한 흔적만 남아있었다. _오늘밤 그에게서도 그 향을 맡게 될까? 만약 그렇다면?_

아나킨은 인상을 썼다. _상관없어. 난 그를 사랑하고, 고작해야 하룻밤 나 자신을 통제하기만 하면 돼. 오비완의 자제력은 나도 너무 잘 알고 있고. 우린 이 좆 같은 시험을 통과할거고 남은 인생을 다시 함께 할거야. 오비완이 원하기만 하면, 스카이메이트가 되어서._

그 단어는 마음속에 행복한 이미지를 불러왔다: 사막의 사원에 선 두 사람, 문 옆에 걸린 고대의 종을 흔드는 부드러운 바람과 공기 중의 감미로운 향, 그들 앞의 조각상보다도 오래된 언어로 그들의 결합을 축복하는 사제. ‘_그대들의 사랑이 하늘의 푸른빛만큼 광활하고 영원하리라._’

손목에 붉은 혼인매듭을 찬 채 공화국을 위해 싸우고 사람들을 돕는, 자랑스러운 제다이가 되는 생각에 아나킨은 정원을 내다보며 미소 지었다. 한참을 상상에 빠져 헤엄치다 혹시 포스의 축복을 받은 메이트를 위한 오래된 제다이 의식 같은 게 있다면 오비완이 알고 있지 않을까 궁금해하며, 그는 먹는 둥 마는 둥 음식을 집어 들었다. 그러나 기분 좋은 상상들도 현재를 완전히 잊게 하지는 못했다: 마음 한구석에서 아나킨은 황혼과 함께 시험이 시작됨을 알고 있었다. 이제 한 시간이나 남았을까.

바깥의 빛이 따뜻한 그림자로 깊어지고 찌르르 풀벌레가 울기 시작했을 때 그는 마지못해 현실로 돌아와 식사를 끝마쳤다.

접시들을 치우고, 아나킨은 비단천을 끌러 그 안에서 곱게 접힌 튜닉과 바지를 발견했다. 물들이지 않은 순수한 미색 린넨 의복은 그가 입어본 옷 중에서 가장 고급스럽게 짜여있었다. _이 시험에 아주 아낌없이 퍼부으시는구만. 제다이 의복이 이런 옷이었다면 나도 항상 흰색만 입었을 텐데_, 실없는 생각과 함께 옷을 갈아입으며, 저 밖에서 매 순간 점점 사라지는 태양에 자라나는 초조함을 애써 밀어냈다.

* * *

치유된 동시에 기진맥진한 채로, 오비완은 바닥의 쿠션에 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 방은 다른 때라면 그의 흥미를 끌었을 법 했다: 사원이 세워진 초창기부터 그대로 보존된 아담한 응접실. 정원과 사원을 가르는 정원의 가장 바깥벽 높은 곳에 위치한 응접실들은, 이제는 그 수가 몇 남아있지 않았다.

긴, 창 없는 창문들의 독특한 배열과 닿을 수 없는 높은 곳에 위치했다는 점 덕분에 응접실은 사원이 건립된 이래로 줄곧 정원을 상징했다. 아주 오래 전에는, 응석받이처럼 철없는 오메가들이 이 방에서 이야기 꽃을 피우고 악기를 연주하며 놀았다. 외벽 아래 사원의 안뜰에서 수련하던 알파들은 저 높은 곳에서 떠내려온 사랑스러운 향과 은은한 선율을 붙들 수 있었다.

그 때는 정원의 사제들이 사치스러운 생활로 오메가를 유혹해 그들을 순종적으로 만들었고, 초기 평의회의 시선을 피해 마약과 교묘한 마인드트릭이 섞인 명상으로 그들을 통제했었다.

그 시절 오메가는 닿을 수 없는 빛의 천사로 살며, 예쁜 말과 예술을 가르침 받고, 사제들에게 세뇌 당해, 기사단이 추구해야 할 빛의 완벽함을 상징하는 수단으로 전시되었다. 제2새벽의 개혁 전까지 알파와 오메가에 관해서라면, 평의회는 정원의 일에 조금도 관여할 수 없었다. 오메가가 주어진 운명에 만족하도록 마약과 포스를 남용하는 정원의 전통을 평의회가 완전히 근절한 건 그로부터도 한 세기가 지나서였다.

알파로 발현했을 때 오비완은 가장 먼저 정원의 역사를 찾아 읽었다. 포스가 선고한 제 운명은 어린 청년에게 매혹적인 동시에 끔찍했다. 당시에 그는 제 본성의 의미를 알기 위해 찾을 수 있는 모든 자료들을 읽었지만, 응접실처럼 기억에 깊이 새겨진 건 별로 없었다: 이런 방 아래의 사원 안뜰에 서서, 제 안에 흐르는 동물의 피가 저 위의 오메가를 갈망할 때 수련이나 명상을 하려 애쓰는 건 어떤 기분일까.

_그리고 지금 난 여기에 있군. 내 피가 결코 허락되지 않는 장소에 침입자로서._

마음 뒤켠에서 낮고 차가운 목소리가 속삭였다, _몇 세기가 지나도, 네 피가 감히 자격을 바랄 수조차 없는 장소에 말이지._

경기장에서의 도전 이후 몸을 씻으며, 그가 서있는 샤워실의 온기에도 불구하고 여전히 혈관 속에 아드레날린이 거칠게 날뛰고 있었을 때, 그 목소리가 처음으로 그에게 말을 걸었었다.

_기분 좋지, 안 그래?_

이제, 고요한 작은 방에 앉아 이를 악문 채, 오비완은 샤워실에서 그랬던 것처럼 그 목소리가 침묵으로 사그라질 때까지 제다이 코드의 첫 문장을 끊임없이 되풀이했다.

_감정은 없다, 평화만이. 감정은 없다, 평화만이._

어떻게 보면 이 방도 사원의 다른 작은 서재나 명상실과 다를 바 없었다. 창문은 단순했고, 가구라고는 멀리 벽을 따라 놓인 낮은 탁자가 유일했고, 벽은 황량한 돌이었다. 그러나 한쪽 구석에 가지런히 쌓인 쿠션들은 화려한 색깔에 호사스러운 자수가 놓여있었고, 돌 바닥을 자세히 들여다보면 정교한 모자이크들이 반짝였다. 근대에 들어서서 응접실은 오메가의 명상을 위한 쾌적하고 아름다운 공간으로 자리해, 지금, 이 밤, 높은 천장에 흩어진 등불의 어여쁜 황금빛 속에 은은히 빛났다.

평온한 공간이 마치 그의 불안감을 조롱하는 것 같아 오비완은 괜스레 두리번거렸다. 오래 전 읽은 고서에 쓰여있던 알파에 관한 격언이 초대도 없이 멋대로 그의 마음을 침투했다. ‘_알파와 늑대의 차이는, 늑대는 폭력으로 쾌락을 누리지 않는다는 점이다._’

그는 눈을 감고 그 생각을 밀어내려 분투했다. _제게 자격이 없음을 압니다. 알고 있습니다. 하지만 부디 제가 이 시험을 통과할 수 있게 해주십시오. 부디 저를 이끌어주십시오, 포스여._

아까 전 사제가 탁자 위에 피워둔 향은 서서히 줄어들어, 그 마지막 막대도 접시 위로 바스러졌다. 그건 의식을 위해서라기보단 현실적인 이유에서라고, 오비완이 방의 중앙에 자리잡을 때 사제는 설명했었다. “당신의 시험은 순수한 공간에서 시작됩니다. 축복받은 자가 도착하기 전까지, 당신은 이곳에 남아있는 다른 이들의 흔적에 유혹당해선 안될 것입니다.”

그의 맞은 편, 팔을 뻗으면 닿을 듯한 거리에 두 번째 쿠션이 놓여있었다. 오비완이 쿠션에 단호한 시선을 고정하고 집중해있었을 때 뒤쪽 어딘가에서 고대의 경첩이 삐걱대며 문이 열렸다. _난 준비됐어. 난 준비되어야만 해._

“오비완?” 수줍은 목소리가 머리 위 등불만큼이나 부드럽게 흘렀다.

* * *

사제가 이끄는 대로 쿠션에 무릎을 꿇으며, 아나킨은 우아하게 가꿔진 방이라던가 오비완을 매료시켰던 다른 것들은 거의 알아채지도 못했다. 시선의 끝엔 오로지 그의 사랑만이, 아나킨과 같은 흰 옷을 입고, 언제나처럼 허리를 반듯이 펴고 앉아있었다.

“안녕, 아나킨,” 오비완이 대답했다. 헐거운 옷깃에도 불구하고 목구멍이 죄였지만 미소 짓지 않을 수 없었다. “안녕, 아가.”

아나킨도 마주 미소 지었지만, 역시 긴장된 몸짓으로 양 손을 무릎에 올렸다 다시 허벅지로, 그리고는 다시 무릎에 올렸다.

“밤의 어둠은 많은 것을 드러냅니다. 낮의 태양보다도 더 깊은 것들을,” 두 사람 다 전에 만난 적 없는 사제는, 자연스러운 말이라기보단 의식의 구절을 외듯 딱딱하게 읊조렸다. “포스의 선택을 받은 오메가가 끌어당기는 힘은 강력합니다. 알파가 감히 포스가 가장 사랑하는 아이를 요구했으므로, 오늘밤 포스는 가까이 다가와 그 자격을 판단할 것입니다. 시험이 치러질 동안 비전, 꿈 혹은 다른 유혹이 알파나 오메가에게 나타날 테지만, 알파는 그를 시험하는 포스에 저항해야만 합니다.”

그는 표정 없이 오비완을 향해 허리 숙이며, 일정한 어조로 계속했다. “당신의 본성에 굴복하지 않고 밤을 통과하면 포스가 당신들의 결합을 축복했다는 증명을 갖게 될 것입니다. 실패한다면, 두 사람 다 가장 고통스러운 방법으로 알파의 위험성을 배우겠지요.”

“오비완은 절대로 날 해치지 않을 거에요.” 허벅지 위로 장갑 낀 손을 주먹 쥐며 아나킨이 사제를 흉흉하게 노려봤고, 오비완의 심장은 사랑과 두려움으로 아려왔다.

사제는 개의치 않았다. “아직 시험을 끝내고 알파를 쫓아낼 마지막 기회가 남아있습니다, 나이트 스카이워커.”

“난 절대ㅡ”

“결정을 내리시기 전에, 이 시험에서 벌어진 끔찍한 사건이 있음을 아셔야 합니다. 듣고, 그 후에 선택하십시오.”

오비완의 등이 뻣뻣하게 굳었지만, 그는 아나킨을 향해 한 손을 살짝 들어 사제가 말 할 수 있게 놔두도록 했다. 한바탕 쏘아붙이려던 아나킨은 마지못해 입을 다물었다.

“계속하시죠, 형제,” 오비완의 말에 사제는 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 숙였다.

“사원이 건립된 긴 시간 이래, 한 오만한 알파가 피의 시험에 도전했고 나이트 케노비처럼 첫 번째 시험을 통과했습니다. 그날 저녁 그와 오메가가 함께 앉아있었을 때, 오메가가 내뿜는 광채 속에서 시간이 흐를수록, 알파의 잔혹한 본성이 알파를 천천히 미치게 했습니다. 유달리 포스가 강력했던 오메가였죠.”

사제는 이야기의 공식기록을 떠올리며 잠깐 멈췄다. “유혹에 이끌리는 제 본성을 부인하고자 한 알파의 열망은 광기로 뒤덮였고, 다음날 아침 사제들이 돌아왔을 때 그들은 오메가가 죽어있는 것을 보았습니다. 순수하고 더럽혀지지 않은 채, 그의 튜닉에 목이 졸려있었습니다. 알파는 그들에게 피부에 단순히 마킹을 남기는 것보다 더 나은 방법으로 오메가를 각인시킬 수 있다는 것을 깨달았다고 말했습니다. 이 방법으로, 오메가는 그의 것이 되었다고 그는 말했습니다. 영원히.”

메스꺼움이 지독하게 치밀어올라, 오비완은 고개를 숙였다._ 난 절대, 오 포스여 내가 혹여라도ㅡ아니야 난 절대ㅡ_

“난 시험을 계속 치를 거에요.” 오비완이 한 번도 들어보지 못한 매정하고 가혹하고 너무도 냉랭한 아나킨의 목소리가 그의 공황을 갈랐다. “그러니까 당신은, 우리가 시험을 시작할 수 있게 그만 나가세요. 당장.”

정면에 고정된 아나킨의 시야 가장자리에서, 사제는 떠나기 전에 깊이 허리를 숙였다. “바라시는 대로, 나이트 스카이워커. 두 사람에게 포스가 함께하기를.”

문이 닫히자 아나킨은 안심해 한숨을 내쉬었지만 여전히 문을 향해 굳어있는 오비완의 시선을 보고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. _저런 개소리들 신경 쓰지 마요, 마스터. 이 시험에서 제일 힘든 게 뭔 지 알아요?_

_뭔데?_

아나킨은 씩 웃었지만 거기엔 약간의 긴장이 어려있었다. _이렇게 무릎 꿇고 있는 거요. 아침까지 이러고 있으려면 죽을 것 같을 거야._

오비완은 고개를 들어 주저하는 미소로 그를 바라봤다. “내 생각엔 편하게 있어도 괜찮을 것 같구나.”

“글쎄요. 그랬다간 저 사람이 돌아와서 내 뒤통수를 후려칠지도 몰라요. 그러고도 남아 보이는데.”

그 말은 또 한번 오비완에게서 어렴풋한 미소를 끌어냈고 그들은 말없이 양반다리로 고쳐 앉았다: 문득 아나킨은 할 말이 다 떨어져, 오비완이 흰 옷깃의 매무새를 다듬는 것을 가만히 쳐다봤다. 그건 오랜 습관이었다. 전략을 짤 때나 평의회의 앞에 서야 할 때 아나킨이 종종 목격했던, 옷감 위 긴 손가락들의 미묘한 움직임. 초조함.

_널 아주 많이 그리워했단다_, 오비완은 말하고 싶었지만, 아나킨이 여기 그의 앞에 있다는 사실을 여전히 믿을 수 없어 쳐다보는 것 말고는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. _그를 다시는 볼 수 없을 거라고 생각했는데. 평의회가 날 부르기 전까지 그 며칠을 절망으로 제정신이 아니었지._

_아나킨이 날 부르기 전까지._ 접시 위에 피어 오르던 향의 끝자락마저도 사제가 이야기를 하는 동안 서서히 흩어졌고, 오비완은 그 아래를 차지하기 시작한 다른 향을 깨달았다. 너무 희미해서 정확히 무슨 냄새라고 꼬집을 순 없지만, 그 은은한 기운은 그의 신경을 달래주었다. _가을 햇빛, 정오의 시원한 그늘._

어느새 그는 파다완이었을 적 사원의 정원에서 잠이 들었던 때를 떠올리고 있었다. 그의 아래 부드러운 잔디와 그의 머리 위 맑고 깨끗한 파란 하늘. 그 향은 그를 반겨주고, 그가 집에 와있음을, 그가 진정으로 속한 장소가 존재함을 말해주었다.

아나킨이 발현한 날 렉스에게서 스치듯 맡았던 냄새는 뜻밖에도 가볍고 생기가 넘쳤었다. 후에 오비완은 제 인상이 착각은 아니었을까 궁금해했다. 아나킨을 아는 모두가 그가 알파로 발현할거라고 여겼었고, 모두가 아나킨의 향이 때때로 그 주인이 그렇듯 어둡고 강렬할 거라고 추측했었다.

그러나 이렇게 아나킨의 맞은편에 앉아, 그 온화하기까지 한 매력에 매 순간 마음을 빼앗기고 있자니, 오비완은 이것 역시도 아나킨을 닮았다는 것을 깨달았다. 단 둘이 조용한 시간을 보낼 때 그를 둘러싼 모든 두려움과 의심을 전부 잊은 아나킨을 말이다. _그는 사랑에 빠졌고 사랑 받기를 원해. 그의 향은 마치…_오비완은 생각했지만, 여전히 정의할 수 없었다.

“보고 싶었어,” 입술이 멋대로 단어들을 웅얼거렸다. “네가 너무 보고 싶었어, 아이야.”

“나도요,” 아나킨이 마찬가지로 조그맣게 말했다. 마구잡이로 떠오르는 감정에 심장이 조여 들었고, 오비완에게 팔을 뻗지 않기 위해 허벅지 위로 양손의 주먹을 그만큼이나 꽉 쥐어야 했다. “미안해요. 이거 다요.”

“이거라니?”

“내가, 뭐, 이렇게 되어버린 거요. 나약하고 쓸모 없이. 이렇게 되고 싶지 않았어요. 나도 내가 싫어요.”

_어떻게 아나킨이 저런 생각을 할 수 있는 거지?_ “아나킨,” 이번엔 오비완이 얼굴을 찌푸릴 차례였고, 그는 고개를 저었다. “넌 내가 만난 누구보다도 용감하고, 네 주변사람들을 맹렬하게 보호하지. 네 심장은 네가 지나온 고통보다 강인해. 이 전쟁이 주는 두려움보다도. 그게 어떻게 나약함이야? 널 어떻게 쓸모 없다고 할 수 있어?”

손마디가 하얗게 질려, 아나킨은 시선을 피했다. “이제 아무 알파나 내게 무슨 짓이든 명령할 수 있고 난…난 거기에 복종할 수밖에 없잖아요. 내가 나약하지 않다면 이게 사실이 아니라는 거에요?”

_오, 아이야_, 아나킨의 불안에 심장이 아려와 오비완이 그들의 본드로 전했다. _그래. 내가 만약 오늘밤 시험을 통과한다면, 그래서 내일 내가 만약 널 각인시킨다면 우리의 본드는 널 통제하려 하는 어떤 알파보다도 강해질 거야. 그리고 그건 영원히 변하지 않을 거야._

아나킨도 조금은 안심해, 그 말을 고려했다._ 만약이라고 하지 마요. 우린 반드시 메이트가 될 거에요._ 그래도 마음의 근심은 여전했고 생각할수록 호기심도 일었다. _우리가 메이트가 되면 난 당신이 하는 말에 다 따를 수밖에 없어요? 당신이 알파니까?_

_어쩐지 난 네가 여태까지보다 더 내 말을 잘 들을 거란 생각은 안 드는구나._ 잠깐이나마 불안감을 누르고 치솟는 애정에 오비완은 의미심장한 미소를 지어 보였다. _어떤 것도 그걸 바꾸지는 못할 것 같은데._

아나킨은 과장되게 눈을 굴렸다. 어둑하고 고풍스러운 방 안에서, 서로의 품에 안기는 것 말고는 바라는 게 없을 때 이렇게 떨어져 앉아있는 이유를 떠올리고 싶지 않아, 두 사람 다 장난스러운 분위기를 기껍게 맞이했다.

_그럼 우린 그냥 이렇게 밤만 보내면 되는 거죠? 새벽까지 아무 짓도 안 하면서?_ 아나킨이 희망적으로 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다. 새로운 궁금증과 함께. _근데 우리가 무슨 짓을 했는지 안 했는지 자기들이 알게 뭐람._

_근본적인 생각은, 그리고 진실은, 내가 나약해서 내 피를 거부하지 못할 경우…내가…폭력적이게 될 거라는 거야. 설령 네게 육체적인 해를 입히지 않더라도, 넌 날 두려워하고 다시는 날 원하지 않게 될 거야. 내가 네 목에 마킹을 하든 안 하든. 시험의 밤은 단순히 저들에게 증명하기 위해서가 아니라 나를 위한 것이기도 하단다, 아나킨._

_어째서요?_ 아나킨은 부아가 치밀어 고개를 기울였다. _당신이 날 사랑하는 걸 알아요. 당신을 사랑해요. 복잡하게 생각할 게 뭐가 있어요?_

_오늘밤 내가 널 각인시킨다면 그건 순전히 본능에서 비롯된 걸 거야. 여느 알파들이 오메가를 다루듯 널 강제로 취하겠지. 우리가 처음으로 마주한 이 순간에 우리의 피가 서로를 끌어당기고, 난 내 정신이 육신을 이겨낼 수 있다는 것을 보여야만 해. 우리가 메이트가 되었을 때, 너와 네 의지를 나의 의지만큼 존중할 거라는 걸 증명하기 위해서._

가혹하고 잔인한 단어가 가슴을 무겁게 짓눌렀지만, 반드시 해야 하는 말이었기에 오비완은 마른침을 삼켰다. _내가 널 거부하지 못하면 난 네 곁에 설 자격이 없어. 널…노예처럼 조종하느니 차라리 죽을 거다._

그 말에 아나킨은 분개해 믿을 수 없다는 듯 쏘아봤다. _당신은 절대로 나한테 그런 짓을 하지 않을 거에요. 난 알아요._

_난 그걸 증명해야만 해._

_좋아요. 그럼 우린 여기 앉아서 새벽이 올 때까지, 몰라, 명상이든 뭐든 하지 뭐. 필요하다면 일주일 내내 그러든지요._ 오비완의 의구심에 불만스럽고 잔뜩 안달이 나, 아나킨은 단정했다.

_어쩌면 명상이 최선일 것 같구나_, 오비완의 제안에 아나킨은 또 한번 눈을 부라리며 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 돌렸다. 오비완은 머뭇거리며 그들의 본드로 아나킨을 초대했다. _너만 괜찮다면?_

아나킨이 다시 그를 돌아보고는 오비완을 맞이해 제 마음을 던졌고, 불만으로 날뛰는 어두운 파도가 바위투성이 해안가를 덮쳤다. 그 힘에 오비완이 인상을 썼고, 아나킨의 심술에도 수치심이 튀어 올랐다.

기운은 재빠른 당혹감으로 멀어졌다._ 죄송해요, 마스터! 난 그냥ㅡ_

_괜, 괜찮아, 아나킨. 일부러 그런 게 아니라는 걸 안다._

아나킨은 팔짱을 풀고 한 손으로 머리카락을 헤집으며 허리를 바로 세웠다. 그들의 본드를 타고 죄책감이 슬며시 넘어왔다. _다시는 안 그럴게요._

아나킨의 무릎에 손을 얹고 달래주고 싶었지만, 오비완은 저도 모르게 뻗었던 팔을 다시 허벅지 위로 내렸다._ 알아, 아나킨. 고맙구나._

처음에 두 사람은 긴장해 조화를 이루지 못했지만, 한번에 하나씩 파란 너울이 질주해 바위에 부딪힐수록 파도는 점점 가라앉았고, 하얀 거품이 인 물결은 마침내 돌들을 압도하기보단 춤을 추듯 다가왔다. 그들 사이에 떠오른 평화는 불완전하고 부족했지만 그게 시작이었다. 오비완은 눈을 감고 명상에 깊이 가라앉아, 아나킨에게 그의 영혼이 쉴 수 있는 조용한 장소를 마련해주려고 노력했다.

긴 몇 분이 흐르고 다행스럽게도 아나킨은 점차 연인이 마련한 공간에 잠겼다. 두 사람 사이의 눈부신 본드의 보이지 않는 온기가 그의 마음을 어루만져, 오비완의 마음 곁에서 쉴 수 있게 했다.

부드러운 불빛이 오비완의 머리 위에 황금 왕관을 씌웠고, 아나킨의 시선은 그 자랑스러운 어깨를 멍하니 맴돌았지만, 그의 생각은 그들 사이에 다이아몬드들처럼 매달린 선명한, 서늘한 향으로 끊임없이 되돌아갔다. “마스터?”

“응, 아나킨,” 오비완이 나지막한 목소리로 대답했다.

아나킨은 한번 더 편안한 숨을 내쉬었다. 그들이 처한 이 기이한 상황을 생각하면 할수록 궁금증은 높아만 갔다. “처음 발현했을 때 어땠어요?”

뜻밖의 질문에 당황해 숨을 깊이 들이마시며 오비완은 눈을 떴다. 폐에 세차게 흘러 들어온 아나킨의 향은 중독적이었다. “난…”

_제 쿼터에서, 그는 침대의 단순한 헤드보드에 기대앉아있었다. 조금 전 수련실에서 벌였던 주먹다짐에 입술은 피로 얼룩지고 옷은 잔뜩 구겨진 채. 그는 피부에 올라오는 멍을 느끼지도 못했다. 그저 제 뻣뻣한 성기를 손에 쥐고 거의 고통스러울 만큼 거칠게 흔들 뿐이었다. 수련실에서 저를 둘러싼 베타들. 갑작스러운 분노가 그의 안에서 터질 듯 부풀었을 때 아무도 상황을 이해하지 못했고, 그는 대련 파트너에게 연달아 주먹을 내리꽂았다. 스스로도 왜 갑자기 모든 것에 분노가 치미는지 이해하지 못한 채, 그는 마스터와 공유하는 쿼터로 성큼성큼 돌아왔다._

_마스터께서 임무로 자리를 비우신 건 오늘 일어난 일 중에 유일한 행운이었다. 아래를 단단히 쥔 채 그 열기에 파묻혀, 오비완은 침대 머리맡에 기대 신음했다. 아무나 아래에 깔고 좆질하고 싸우고 해치고 싶었고 제 입술 위 비릿하고 붉은 피 맛은 아름다웠다. 담요를 더럽힐 때까지 시트 위로 불만족스럽게 허릿짓하고, 샤워실의 서늘한 타일에 이마를 댄 채 성기를 흔들다 벽에 뜨겁고 하얀 흔적을 남기며, 정욕과 분노에 차 남은 밤을 보냈다. 사랑스러운, 완벽한 오메가가 지금 그의 품 안에 있다면 어떨까 끊임없이 상상했다._

“마스터도 술 취한 것 같은 기분이었어요? 난 좀 그랬거든요.”

목덜미까지 새빨개진 채, 오비완은 시선을 피했다. “아니. 난 완전히 다른 사람이 된 것 같았단다. 끔찍한 생각들이 떠올랐었지. 충동과 욕구들이.”

아나킨은 어리둥절해 미간을 찌푸렸다. “당신 그런 모습은 한번도 못 봤는데.”

“그래, 포스에 감사하게도,” 오비완은 한숨을 뱉었다. “수년의 집중과 명상을 통해서야 그것들을,” 그는 말을 멈추고, 적당한 단어를 찾아 고심했다, “극복할 수 있었어. 적어도 극복했다고 믿었었지.”

“뭐, 이게 다 끝나면 당신은 더 이상 걱정하지 않아도 돼요,” 아나킨은 그를 안심시키려 미소 지었다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 한 손을 오비완의 무릎에 올렸고, 오비완이 걱정스럽게 쳐다보면서도 몸을 빼지 않아 행복했다. “우린 메이트가 될 거고 나한테서 좋은 냄새가 날 거고 그게 당신을 차분하게 해줄 거에요. 그런 원리 아니에요?”

“그런 셈이지. 넌 이 일을 아주 자신하는 구나. 우리를,” 아나킨의 손등 위에 손을 얹고 꼭 쥐며, 오비완이 말했다.

“당연하죠.” 아나킨은 쿠션에서 내려와 오비완의 바로 앞으로 자리를 좁혀 앉았다. 그는 반대쪽 손도 오비완의 손등 위에 얹었다. “우리를 봐요. 다 잘될 거에요.”

불안감이 솟구쳐, 오비완은 입을 열었다 닫았다. _자리로 돌아가라고 말해야겠어._ 그러나 아나킨의 향이 그의 마음을 가라앉혔고 제 손을 감싼 아나킨의 손은 따뜻했으므로, 오비완은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 아나킨은 다시 명상을 하려는 듯 눈을 감았다.

_하지만 아나킨이 틀렸다면?_ 아나킨의 흔들리지 않는 신념을 향한 사랑과 저를 덮친 새로운 공포로 심장이 옥죄여, 오비완은 자문했다. _내가 여기 있는 것만으로 그를 얼마나 위험에 빠뜨린 거지?_

그는 아나킨에게서 손을 빼 초조하게 옷깃을 당기며 매무새를 가다듬었다. 생각들은 가라앉히기 쉽지 않았고, 매 호흡마다 폐를 채우는 아나킨의 섬세한, 매혹적인 향에도 불구하고 염려에 염려가 잇따라 제 포스를 향해 이를 드러내고 위협했다.

_그를 해치고 싶지 않아. 난 그를 너무 사랑해. 그를 해치지 않을 거야. 그를 해치지 않을 거야._ 생각과 씨름하며, 오비완은 눈을 감고 긴, 어수선한 명상에 들어갔다. 길다란 창문 밖의 별들은 코러산트 밤의 진회색 벨벳 위를 천천히 이동했다.

뒤따른 침묵 속에서, 아나킨은 최선을 다해 차분히 명상하려 노력했지만, 결국엔 다시 오비완의 포스 속 온기와 신비로운 향을 관찰하고 있었다. 그건 그를 안심시키는 동시에 겁먹게 했다. _사람들이 알파에 대해 떠드는 걸 전에는 이해하지 못했었는데. 그 향이 몇 시간이고 오메가를 사로잡을 수 있다고들 했었지. 나도 밤새 오비완의 향만 들이마실 수 있겠는걸._

_안될 것도 없지_, 슬며시 미소 지으며, 그는 또 한번 천천히, 깊이 숨을 들이마셨고 시간이 흐를수록 그의 생각들은 이리저리 뒤엉켰다.

내려앉은 침묵은 그들이 깊은 명상에 얼추 다다를 때까지 계속되었다. 신경이 서로의 향기로운 후광에 파고들수록 주변세상은 희미해졌다. 만족스러운 사색에 푹 잠겨, 누구도 움직이지 않았고, 누구도 입을 열지 않았고, 누구도 현재로 돌아오지 않았다. 문득 오비완의 의식이 경이감을 뚫고 그 첫 번째 생각을 뱉어냈다._ 그를 더 가까이 당기면 좋을 것 같아. 그의 향이 정확히 어떤 걸 떠올리게 하는지 알아내는 거야._

최면상태에서, 그 생각은 달콤하고 매력적이었다. _그의 향을 하나하나 전부 들이마실 수 있을 만큼 가까이._

“나도 좋아요, 마스터,” 오비완이 떠다니는 흡족한 안개 너머 어딘가에서 아나킨이 웅얼거렸다.

잠깐 동안 오비완은 제가 어디 있는 건지 알 수 없어, 아나킨의 목소리에 집중하려 애쓰며 어리둥절하게 눈을 깜빡였다. “미…미안하구나. 내가 생각을 투영하고 있는 줄 몰랐다.”

“괜찮아요, 걱정 안 해도 돼요,” 나른한, 발음이 다 뭉개진 대답이 흘러나왔다.

완전히 내려친 현실에 오비완은 얼어붙었다.

아나킨의 손이 그의 뺨을 감싸고 있었고, 그의 파란 눈동자는 부드럽고 초점 없고 가까웠다. 지나치게 가까웠다.

_아나킨, 그만!_

“마스터 냄새 너무 좋아요,” 오비완의 뺨을 쓸며, 아나킨은 완전히 도취돼 속삭였다. 그가 앞으로 몸을 기울였을 때 튜닉이 살짝 벌어져, 그을린 피부는 몸을 감싼 흰 옷에 더욱 두드러졌고, 갑자기 강렬해진 아나킨의 향에 더해진 살갗의 열기가 마치 오비완을 놀리는듯해 그는 가까스로 아나킨을 밀어냈다.

_햇빛과 시원한 풀밭과 집, 그리고 난 그곳에 있을 수 있어, 거기가 내 집이야, 그저 그의 목덜미를 취하고 그를 아래에 깔아 눕혀서ㅡ_

생각의 흐름에 화들짝 놀라, 그는 아나킨을 세게 밀쳐 그들이 시작했던 거리로 돌려놨다. “아나킨, 그만하렴. 제발.”

멍하니 눈을 깜빡이던 아나킨이 제게서 멀어지는 오비완의 손을 내려다봤고 그들 사이의 거리가 협곡이라도 되는 것처럼 쳐다봤다. “왜요?” 그건 반항이라던가 화가 나서 물은 게 아니었다. 아나킨은 정말로 제가 왜 밀려났는지 전혀 이해하지 못했고, 그의 신뢰로 가득 찬, 달뜬 표정에 오비완의 안에서 타오르는 갈망의 불길은 더욱 뜨겁게 치솟았다.

“그래야 내가 버틸 수 있어, 아ㅡ” 그가 ‘아이야’라고 덧붙이려는 순간 갑작스러운 환영이 눈앞에 펼쳐졌다: 그의 아래에 바르게 누운 아나킨, 허벅지 사이의 외설적이고 젖은 음부, 오비완이 그를 깨물고 또 깨물 때마다 혓바닥에 닿는 뜨거운 핏방울들. 수치심이 애칭을 더럽혔고, 그는 가까스로 방의 저 먼 벽을 가리키는 것 말고는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. “우린 좀 더 떨어지는 게 좋겠구나.”

아나킨은 당혹해 인상을 썼고, 그렇게 밀쳐져 처음의 자리로 돌아와있자니 부아가 다시금 치밀었다. “아 그냥 한번이었잖아요. 당신한테서 좋은 냄새가 났단 말이에요.” _제발요, 마스터. 그냥 여기 앉아있으면 안돼요? 방금 전엔 실수였어요. 뭘 어쩌려던 게 아니에요._

“나도 안다. 그게 문제야, 아나킨,” 제 쪽의 본드가 방금 본 불편한 이미지들을 흘리진 않을까 두려워, 오비완은 소리 내 대답했다. “밤은 아직 한참이 더 남았어.”

아나킨은 부루퉁한 얼굴로 그를 살폈다. 그는 멀리 떨어져있고 싶지 않았다. 그의 몸은 바로 여기, 이 자리에 머물기를 원했다. 절반은 향, 절반은 감정으로 이뤄진 사랑스럽고 매력적인 구름 바로 바깥에서 말이다. _왜 오비완은 그걸 이해하지 못해?_

“아나킨? 부탁하마, 응?”

“네, 마스터,” 아나킨은 한숨과 함께 자리에서 일어나 방의 반대편 끝으로 몇 걸음을 걸었다. 잔뜩 심통이 나 쿠션은 그 자리에 버려둔 채, 맨발은 돌 바닥 위로 아무런 소리도 남기지 않았다. 그는 구석의 쿠션더미에서 아름답게 수 놓인 쿠션 하나를 새로 꺼내 들었고 그 위에 양반다리를 하고 털썩 주저앉았다. 새로이 벌어진 거리에 향은 무(無)에 가깝게 옅어졌고, 그로 인해 좀 더 또렷한 생각을 할 수 있게 되자 아나킨은 더더욱 성질이 났다. 오비완이 눈을 감고 다시 명상을 시작하려 심호흡하는 것을 지켜보면서 아나킨은 씩씩댔다.

_남은 밤을 이렇게 보내라고? 오비완은 완전 편집증적이야. 빌어먹을 전쟁터에서도 아무것도 두려워한 적 없으면서. 왜 이걸 이렇게 힘들게 만드는 거지?_

_오비완은 날 원하지 않는 걸까?_

아나킨은 다시 쿠션더미로 팔을 뻗어 하나를 쥐고 대충 벽에 세워 등을 기댔고, 하나를 더 빼내 양팔에 껴안았다. 알파와 가까이 있고자 하는 제 피의 잠재의식적 욕망이 두려움을 부추겨, 그의 생각들은 점점 더 어두워졌다. _그를 너무 원해. 하지만 그는 날 원하지 않는다면? 그게 아니라면 어떻게 그렇게 쉽게 날 밀쳤을 수가 있어? 오늘밤 우리가 떨어져있어야 하는 건 나도 알지만, 그는 나더러 저리 가라고 말할 때 망설이지조차 않았어. 아주 조금도._

_어쩌면 내가 그를 원하지 않는 일에 끌어들인 건가 봐. 아니면 그는 그저 곁에 장군이 필요해서 이 일을 하는 건지도 몰라._

천천히 기어오르는 절박함에, 아나킨은 쿠션더미를 당겨서 쓰러뜨렸다. 이유는 알 수 없었지만 제 주변에 온통 흩어진 쿠션들로 둘러싸이고 나니, 맞은편에서 아무 말 없이 조금도 움직이지 않는 오비완을 향한 불안감에도 불구하고 조금은 안전해진 기분이 들었다.

_나를 봐요. 눈을 뜨고 나를 봐요_, 몇 시간이나 흘렀을까, 아나킨은 말을 걸고 싶었지만 그저 혀를 깨물며 목소리도 본드도 침묵을 지켰다. _당신을 원해요. 당신을 원해. 제발 나를 좀 봐줘요. 내가 여기 있잖아요. 날 원하지 않아요?_

그들 사이의 침묵과 제 몸과 마음의 갈망에 내몰려, 아나킨의 향은 양초의 그을음처럼 강하게 피어 올라, 방을 가로질러 도시의 검은 하늘 어딘가, 교통의 아득한 기척을 향해 떠갔지만 아나킨은 의식하지 못했다.

하루 종일의 긴장 탓에 문득 피곤이 몰려왔고 그는 불행하게 쿠션 무더기에 엎드려 오비완을 바라봤다. 아나킨이 잠이 들 때까지도 오비완의 눈은 여전히 감겨있었고 그의 가슴은 아나킨을 조롱하듯 여전히 명상의 차분한, 규칙적인 움직임으로 오르내렸다.

얼마 후 오비완도 그의 뒤를 따라 잠이 들었다. 아나킨만큼이나 뒤숭숭한 채.


	6. 진실

_그는 다시 한번 그 무서운, 피 끓는 밤 제 쿼터에서, 입술은 여전히 피로 얼룩지고 옷은 잔뜩 구겨진 채 침대 머리맡에 기대앉아있었다. 그러나 이번에는 그의 위에 올라타 허리를 흔드는 아름다운 청년도 함께였다. 달콤하고, 잔뜩 조이는 내벽에, 사랑스러운 허벅지 안쪽은 애액으로 질척하게 젖어있었다. 오비완은 나이트였다, 그도 그 사실을 인식하고 있었다. 그러나 오메가의 골반을 움켜쥔 그를 둘러싼 어두운 방은 그가 파다완일 적에 쓰던 방이었다. 기이한 상황이었으나 깊이 생각할 마음은 들지 않았다. 제 성기를 깊이 품은 오메가의 묵직한, 사랑스러운 무게와 오비완의 몸과 마음에 쇄도하는 난폭한 감각과 감정들이 그 괴리감을 희미하게 만들었다._

_“더 세게,” 오비완이 말했다. 오메가는 곧장 내려앉아 뿌리 끝까지 오비완을 삼켰고 그 감각에 두 사람 다 신음했다. 훌쩍이며 우는 오메가에 오비완은 잔혹한 즐거움으로 정신이 혼미할 지경이었다._

_이 오메가가 누군지 그는 알지 못했다. 아니, 어쩌면 알고 있을지도. 상관없었다. 오메가는 아주 예쁜 입술과 오비완이 마음껏 유린하고 마킹할 수 있는 호리호리하고 탄탄한, 완벽한 몸을 갖고 있었고 중요한 건 그뿐이었다. 그저 박히고 또 박히기 위한 존재였고, 오비완은 정확히 그걸 이뤄줄 것이었다. 그의 혈관에 흐르는 추잡한, 중독적인 열기가 요구하는 대로 마음껏._

_“제발,” 정욕과 고통에 오메가는 흐느꼈다. 오비완이 그의 골반을 틀어쥐고 가학적인 기쁨에 차 거칠게 추삽질하자 구불거리는 귀여운 머리카락이 오메가의 얼굴 위로 흘러내렸다. “제발, 더는 못하, 그만ㅡ제발 조금만 천천히ㅡ”_

_입술의 피를 핥으며, 그는 비릿하게 웃었다. 그의 새, 음탕한 예쁜 노예를 마음껏 즐기며. “안돼.”_

오비완은 번쩍 잠에서 깼다.

그를 둘러싼 세상은 빙빙 돌았고 욕망은 총알처럼 공포를 꿰뚫었다. 쉰 비명이 목구멍을 찢고 나왔고 그는 휘청거리며 일어섰다. “안돼, 안돼, 안돼…” 꿈에서, 스스로에게서, 그리고 방의 반대편에서 깜짝 놀라 깨기 시작한 아나킨에게서 멀어지려 절박하게 속삭였다.

“마스터?” 아나킨이 잠에 취해 어리둥절하게 물었다.

오비완은 공포에 질려 허우적거리며 뒷걸음질치다 벽에 부딪쳐 주저앉았다. 돌 벽은 얇은 린넨 셔츠 너머로 차갑고 무자비하게 그를 짓눌렀다. “안돼, 저리 떨어져!”

아나킨은 잔뜩 겁먹어 일어섰다. “마스ㅡ”

“다가오지마!”

저를 향한 단어에 실린 거센 압력에 아나킨은 눈을 깜빡였다: 오비완 역시 공황상태에 빠져, 제가 저도 모르게 알파의 명령조를 사용해 아나킨을 죽은 듯이 멈춰 서있게 했다는 것을 깨닫지 못하고 있었다.

_그에게 복종해_, 아나킨의 몸이 지시했다.

제가 왜 가만히 서있는 건지 이해하지 못한 채, 아나킨은 조금도 움직이지 않고 그 자리에 서있었다. 오비완에겐 제가 필요했다. 오비완이 두려워하고 공황에 빠졌고 저를 필요로 하는데 근데 왜 난 멍청하게 서있는 거지?

_왜냐하면 그게 네 자리니까_, 대답은 생각이라기보단 본능처럼 솟아올랐다. 그러나 그 대답을 완전히 의식하기도 전에 격렬한 혐오감이 아나킨을 쥐어뜯었다. _아니야._

_아니야._

그를 둘러싼 포스 속에 전광석화처럼 분노가 폭발했다. 그와 함께 기억들이 연달아 튀어 올랐다: 도심지의 노예 시장에서 우리에 갇힌 누군가를 처음 보았을 때, 추적 칩이 몸의 어디에 심어져 있을지 맞혀보던 어린 시절의 놀이, 지금도 때때로 붐비는 방안에 들어서면 비위를 맞춰야 할 주인님들이 누군지 눈치를 살피는 자신. _복종이 네 자리야_, 기억들이 메아리 쳤고, 그 끔찍한 노랫말은 오비완이 내뿜는 자극적인, 거부할 수 없는 향과 힘에 증폭되었다.

_난 절대로 그렇게 되지 않을 거야. 절대로._

아나킨은 작은 방을 성큼성큼 가로질렀다. 내딛는 한걸음한걸음마다 분노가 몸을 키웠다. 오비완을 따라다니는 알파의 피에, 감히 저를 머뭇거리게 만든 스스로의 피에. 그는 오비완의 앞에 주저앉아, 그의 향과 그들의 본드에 드리운 두려움의 험악한 구름에 인상을 쓰면서도 억지로 몸을 들이밀었다.

_그가 바로 앞에 있어_, 오비완의 충동들이 노래했다. _그를 취해. 그를 가져. 그것만이 그가 네 것이라는 걸 이해시킬 유일한 방법이야! 지금 당장, 다른 누군가가 가로채기 전에!_ 뿌리칠 수 없는 욕망에 맹렬하고 절박하게 으르렁거리다 공포에 질려, 오비완은 아나킨의 손길을 피해 허겁지겁 벽에 바짝 붙었다.

“들어봐요!” 아나킨이 애원했다. 본능은 뒤로 물러서라고 울부짖었지만 그는 움직이지 않았다. 인정사정 없는, 새하얗게 타오른 분노로 본능을 목 졸라 죽이고, 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 최대한 조심스럽게 오비완의 어깨를 붙들었다. “오비완! 당신은 날 해치지 않을 거에요! 그러지 않을 거라는 걸 알아요!”

“나한테서 떨어져야 돼! 넌 여기서 나가야 돼!” 좌절에 눈물이 차올라, 오비완은 위협적으로 내뱉었다: 그는 서툴게나마 아나킨을 밀치려 했지만 그의 손은 너무 형편없이 떨려 아나킨에게 기대는 게 전부였다.

오비완의 어깨를 강하게 쥔 채, 아나킨은 밀려나지 않았다. 아나킨도 저만의 전쟁에서 제 피와 싸우고 있었다. 구역질 나는 낯선, 원초적인 감정들이 그에게 애걸하고 사정했다. 최대한 멀리 떨어져야 한다고, 그건 말했다. 알파의 말을 들어야 한다고, 언제나 알파를 기쁘게 해야만 한다고, 그저 알파, 알파, 알파…

_그만해!_ 그가 비명을 질렀을 때, 포스 속에서 치민 완연한 의지의 힘이 목소리를 완전히 눌렀고 본드를 타고 오비완의 마음으로까지 번졌다. 두 사람을 연결한 보이지 않는 끈이 충격으로 전율했고, 오비완은 아나킨의 손아귀 아래 얼어붙었다: 그는 꿈에서 깬 사람처럼 아나킨을 쳐다봤다. 그를 덮쳤던 악몽의 검은 파도 아래, 백사장을 처음으로 느낀 것처럼.

의식과 싸우느라 헐떡이며, 아나킨의 손은 오비완의 팔을 타고 미끄러졌고 그는 오비완과 이마를 맞대고 기댔다.

오비완의 괴로움에 포스가 떨렸고, 차가운 전율은 아나킨의 빛과 고통의 눈이 멀듯한 후광 속에 쇠퇴했다. _아나킨, 넌 여기 있으면 안돼, 내가 널 해치고 말 거야 넌 여기 있으면 안돼 여기 있으면ㅡ_

_그들이 했던 말들은 다 틀렸어! 이건 당신만의 시험이 아니에요. 이건 내 시험이기도 해!_

_여기서 나가!_

혈관 속의 피가 복종을 종용하며 그의 영혼을 움켜쥐려 손아귀를 휘저었고, 몸을 비트는 고통에 아나킨은 눈물을 참아야 했다. _사랑해요!_

_아나킨, 넌 여기 있으면 안돼!_

포스는 그들 주변에 보이지 않는 밀물처럼 차올라 미친 듯이 소용돌이쳤고, 아나킨은 눈을 감고 온 몸을 부서트릴 듯한 파도 속에 스스로를 완전히 내맡겼다.

_ **아뇨. 그렇지 않아요.** _

아나킨의 의지가 야수 같은 힘으로 오비완이 애써 뱉고자 하는 말들과 그 뒤에 도사린 지독한 욕구들까지 전부 우그러뜨렸고, 그는 아나킨의 품 안에서 어지러이 흔들렸다. _난 끔찍한 것들을 원해, 아나킨! 그것들과 싸우고 싸우고 또 싸웠지만 한번도 극복한 적 없었어! 난 절대 극복하지 못해!_

아나킨은 그가 가진 모든 힘을 다해 제 몸과 싸웠다. 포스가 전율하고, 그의 시야 가장자리에서 의식은 검은 선으로 요동쳤다. _**그 동안 당신은 혼자 싸워야만 했어요.**_

_ **더 이상은 아니에요.** _

오비완의 팔에 멍이 들 만큼 그를 세게 움켜쥐고, 아나킨은 오비완의 입술에 냅다 부딪쳐 거칠게 입맞췄다._** 사랑해요. 당신을 너무 사랑해요.**_

그의 앞에 오로지 아나킨만이 완벽하고 눈이 부시게 존재했다. 그들 사이에 눈을 뜰 수 없을 만큼 환한 빛만 남을 때까지 태양처럼 이글거리며, 오비완의 피 속에 끓어오르는 모든 악몽들을 지워버렸고, 그 속에 한가지 진실만이 놓여있었다. 오비완의 영혼도 그것을 비추었다. 순수하고 신성하게. _사랑해._

숨막히는, 혼란스러운 눈물 속에 아나킨에게 입맞추며 그는 흐느꼈다. 그가 뱉은 단어 아래에서 그의 피는 상처입고 격분해 악을 썼지만, 이제 오비완을 부르는 목소리는 그것만이 아니었다. 저를 찾은 아나킨의 심장은 강인하고, 따뜻하고 아름다웠다. _사랑해. 사랑해, 아나킨._

그에게 다시 입을 맞추며 아나킨도 울음을 터트렸다. 한껏 부풀었던 포스가 마지막으로 그들을 타고 흐르며 두 사람을 밤하늘의 별처럼 하나로 굳건하게 봉인했다. _**당신은 혼자가 아니에요. 다시는 혼자이지 않을 거에요.**_

오비완은 한평생 쥐고 있었던 영혼의 떨리는 숨을 뱉었고, 신음하며 아나킨에게로 쓰러졌다. 그의 본능은 여전히 소유와 폭력을 요구했지만, 이제는 아나킨의 영혼이 저와 함께 빛을 발하며 그에 응답했다.

그들은 그들의 피 그 이상이었다. 그들은 하나였다.

그들은 영원히 하나였다.

_내 거야._

_영원히._

본드 속에서, 누가 말하고 누가 답한 것인지는 누구도 알 수 없었다.

더 이상 붙들고 있을 기운이 없어, 두 사람은 나란히 한숨을 내쉬며 포스를 놓아주었다. 천천히 빠져나가는 포스에 그들의 몸과 마음에도 피로만이 남아, 그들은 서로를 단단히 껴안고 누워 깊은 평온 속을 헤맸다. 안개처럼 무거운 피로와 나른하게 몰려오는 잠에, 둘은 흩어진 쿠션들 위에 자리잡았다. 모든 순간 모든 손길이 그들이 누워있는 등불의 희미한 빛처럼 다정했다.

“내일 아침에 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 들었어요?”

“시험을 마칠 때? 그래, 들었어,” 오비완이 그를 더 가까이 끌어당기며, 부드럽고 나긋한 대답이 흘러나왔다.

“그거 지금 말하고 싶어요.”

아나킨만큼이나 잠에 취해, 오비완은 행복한 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그리고서 내일 다시 처음인 척 하겠다고? 흠,” 그는 낮은 목소리로 장난쳤다. “아무한테도 이르지 않으마.”

아나킨은 미소 지었다. “난 내 메이트를 요청합니다.”

“부름을 받습니다,” 오비완이 그의 머리카락을 쓸어주며, 나직이 속삭였다.

그들은 함께 잠들었다. 영원히 함께할 앞으로의 삶처럼.


End file.
